Dragonborn
by Incinerator1
Summary: Hiccup ran from Berk to face the Red Death alone. Then eight years later, he comes back, changed physically and emotionally, and comes back with new allies and a warning. A few OC's. The OC's were mostly modelled after the characters of HTTYD. Mostly HiccupXAstrid. Hope you like, this is my 1st fanfic. (To be deleted and remade, i'm not happy how it was written, sry)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"HICCUP!", that was the sound you would hear on the Island of Berk, a large island inhabited by Vikings, the roughest, toughest, and strongest people of their age. Everything would be normal in the village of Berk, if not for the constant raids of the Dragons that inhabited the island right next to Berk.

"HICCUP!" again went the screaming blonde girl outside the house of the chief of Berk, Stoic the Vast (If you guys are wondering [which you're probably not] the screaming blond was Astrid).

"HICCUP, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND DRAG YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE DRAGON TRAINING RING BY YOUR EAR!" threatened the, obviously, pissed off Astrid.

"HURRY UP, THE WHOLE VILLAGE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS!" and with no response she screamed again.

"HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE SO YOU CAN KILL THE DAMNED DRAGON FOR YOUR INITIATION TO THE VILLAGE!" and after about five minutes of waiting, she finally forced her way through the door, completely ignoring the fact that that was Stoic, the Chief's house she was breaking into.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called as he walked into an empty living room.

Unsatisfied Hiccup wasn't downstairs, Astrid walked up to Hiccup's room, and broke down the door, only to find it empty.

"Hiccup, where are you?" she called, but only to an empty room.

Astrid, in desperation, quickly scanned the room for any sign of the Chief's son. There was no sign of Hiccup, until she looked at the top of his work desk. And Sitting in plain sight was a note for Stoic and a notebook next to it.

_What's this? _thought Astrid, _A note to Stoic. Wait…this…this is from Hiccup!_

Quickly, Astrid opened the note, and was shocked on what was written on it:

_Dear Dad,_

_If you're reading this, then you've already noticed I'm gone. Don't try to find me, by now I have already left Berk to venture on my own to Dragon Island._

"Hiccup is on Dragon Island!" exclaimed the shocked Astrid, but through the shock and fear for Hiccup's life, still kept on reading.

_If you're wondering why I have left, you might be shocked, scared or angry at me. Do you remember some nights ago, I told you I was able to catch a Night Fury with a net-launcher? Well, I found that same Night Fury tangled in a net, deep in the forest. Yes, I Hiccup the Useless, the Failure, and the Disappointment was the 1__st__ Viking in history to shoot down a Night Fury._

"WHAT!" Astrid was completely awe-struck. "Hiccup shot down a NIGHT FURY!"

But again, through the shock and awe Astrid felt towards the boy, she continued reading.

_I looked on to the body of the Night Fury and looked at it's face to comprehend what I just did, when it's eyes shot open and struggled at the net. I was scared and did the only thing a sensible Viking would do, I took my hunting knife and was ready to cut out it's heart and show it to you, but then I looked onto it's eyes. It was scared, just like me. You could see the raw fear in his eyes at the inevitable death upon him. And I did the thing any insane Viking would do. I cut him loose. _

_Soon he was able to get free from the net and immediately pounced on me, and soon I thought that MY imminent death was upon me, until the Dragon let me go. After letting me go, I followed him and found him stuck inside a cove, and he couldn't get out, because, I soon learned that his left tail fin was gone. I soon realized that he couldn't fly, then he noticed me. _

_It was after that encounter that I started to gain the Dragon's trust, eventually naming him "Toothless" on the count that the first time I saw him he had no teeth. Soon I started spending time with him, whilst also making him a tail fin and saddle to be able to ride a dragon. And after a few failed attempts, I was able to get Toothless airborne, with me on his back. Soon I started figuring out from Toothless some of the Dragons' strengths and weaknesses. I have written it all down on this notebook, the pressure point under their necks, their unexplainable attraction to the sun's light's reflection on steel, a plant that soothes them, which I have named "Dragon Nip", and their unnatural fear of eels. _

_Although there are many tradition-defying acts are listed here, none of them is the reason I ran away. During one of my flights with Toothless, he started acting weird, then, without warning, flew towards Hellheim's Gate. As the mist covered me, I noticed there were other Dragon's, flying towards the same direction, Dragon Island. I originally thought they were feasting on their daily kill, but then I noticed that they were only dropping all it into a large smoky hole. This act confounded me, that is, until a Gronkle had nothing to offer but a regurgitated fish-head. After the fish-head hit the "ground" I heard a large growl, and before I knew it, a massive Dragon came out of the hole, and ate the Gronkle in one bite, I was shocked, then it noticed me. It was a narrow escape, but I managed to get free. Soon after I landed back in the cove I realized, the Dragons don't attack us because they want to, they attack us because they're forced to. _

_So I've decided to go and fight the large dragon, which I may never return from. If anything should happen to me, Dad you are the best and I love you, Gobber I hid your beer-drinking hand underneath your bed, and Astrid. I Love You._

_Hiccup_

She had never been so shocked in her life. As soon as she finished reading the note, she bolted to Stoic, with the news of Hiccup's disappearance.

"WHAT! Where is my SON!" shouted Stoic

"I think he's on Dragon Island." Said a sad and scared Astrid.

"What." Said a surprised Stoic

"I know, but he left this note." Said Astrid, handing the note and the notebook to Stioc.

After reading, Stoic was barely able to keep his sadness and shock inside, and so did the entire Village of Berk.

_Dragon Island, Battle of Hiccup Vs. The Dragon_

"Wait for it…" said Hiccup, he and Toothless descended towards the ground, with the Giant Dragon close behind.

"Wait for it…" the ground was getting close and the flammable gasses were already forming inside the Giant Dragon's mouth.

"Aaaand… NOW!" suddenly Hiccup flipped Toothless over, and shot a fireball into the Giant Dragon's mouth, igniting the flammable gasses, causing the Dragon to implode.

Soon Hiccup and Toothless were rushing up to escape the imploding Dragon, when Toothless' artificial tailfin caught fire.

"No… No No NO!" exclaimed Hiccup as he and Toothless slammed into the Giant Dragon's large tail, causing Hiccup to fall unconscious, and fall off of Toothless.

_RAWR! _Shouted the Night Fury as he dove down and tried to save Hiccup from the fiery doom that waited below.

**Ooh, cliffhanger, will Hiccup survive, what will happen next? I'd love good reviews, and if you ask me to continue on, thanks, if you don't, screw you. This is my first Fanfic, hope you all enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 1: Hiccups Back

**Well here it is, Chap.1. I made it a flash-forward to eight years later. Hope you like! **** Oh, and Matt, this is a fanfic, I can do whatever I can, I could make the whole world explode if I wanted to. But I won't.**

Chapter 1: Hiccup's Back

_Eight Years after Hiccup's dissaperance._

It was a fairly sunny day, the sun was shining and the clouds were lazily floating over the sea. Everything seemed peaceful, unless you saw the seven dragons, flying out of the foggy mist of Hellheim's Gate. There were eight dragons in total but only seven were seen flying, they were all zooming through the sunny day's sky. If you were there fishing or sailing in the open sea you would barely be able to see them, but if you were able to catch a glimpse of the pack, it would be a strange and fearful sight.

The seven Dragons were flying in a V-formation; heading up the rear was a forest-green colored Gronkle, with a light blue Terrible Terror holding the small horns on it's back. And beside it was a greenish-blue Zippleback with black fire designs on its sides, with orange outlines around it. In the middle, there was a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Deadly Nadder, both next to each other. The Nadder didn't look very different from regular Dragons it's breed, except that the horns on it's head were curved backwards could also be shot as boomerangs. As for the Nightmare, it was a bright red color, and it could have passed off as a Timberjack, considering the sheer size of its wings. Its wings were almost as large as it's body, and it had little claws at the edges of the wings. Now none of those Dragons compared to the rarity or amazement at what was in front. In front were three Night Furies, the one on the left looked like it's seen battle all its life, the Dragon was covered with scars and its wings were tattered, most were surprised how it still flew. And on its head, was a large silver scar running from the bottom of its neck, through its eye, then to the bottom of its lip. The one on the right looked like a regular Night Fury, only that it had a silver crescent-moon shaped birthmark on its head. Now in the forward was a Night Fury, just a regular Night Fury, except that its left tail fin was missing, replaced by an artificial tail fin (obviously you know who this is).

"_Are we there yet?" _spoke the Terror in Dragonese_._

"_I told you for the 10__th__ time, we get there when they get there." _Replied an, obviously, annoyed Gronkle.

"_C'mon Bomber, don't be so mean to Terry." _Said the left head of the Zippleback.

The Gronkle, now known as Bomber, replied with an even more annoyed look on his face.

"_Well you don't have a chatterbox riding on your back, now do you Spitshot."_

The right head of the Zippleback replied sarcastically, _"Speak for yourself, I'm attached to a chatterbox." _

The sarcastic remark was followed by the left head, known as Spitshot, head-butted its other head and replied,

"_At least I don't look as ugly as you Spitfire." _Spitshot replied

"_Were twins, dimwit!" _replied the right head called Spitfire.

"_Hah! Fail." _Commented Bomber.

Soon enough the argument continued over the next few minutes, annoying the Nadder greatly.

"_Uh, please shut up back there!" _shouted the Nadder, but only to deaf ears.

"_Hey Natalie, I'll shut them up for you." _Bragged the Nightmare to the Nadder called Natalie.

Then the Nightmare flew back towards the arguing trio. And when they caught sight of him, they immediately added him to the argument.

"_Hey Draco, tell these dumb buts that I'M the smart one." _asked Spitfire

"_Hah! In your dreams Spitfire." _Replied Spitshot

"_Hey guys break it up, Natalie is annoyed already." _ Commanded the Nightmare Draco.

"_Ooh, looks like someone's trying to impress the girl eh?" _Said Bomber in a teasing tone.

"_Shut Up!" _shouted Draco, obviously embarrassed, then Draco shoved the Gronkle, which made him shove Draco back, making him hit Spitshot.

"_Hey!" _said Spitshot, hitting her brother, Spitfire then causing a chain reaction, adding Draco to the quarrel.

As the fight got out of hand, it reached the ears of the Night Furies, and in annoyance the one on the left let out his anger.

"_ROAR" _roared the Night Fury, causing the whole argument to stop midway.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU THREE ARE DOING? GET BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS!" _ Roared the Night Fury in…well…fury.

"_Yes Chief Thane" _replied the three Dragons in perfect unison.

"_C'mon Thane, calm. down" _said the Night Fury on the right in a soothing voice, to the one known as Thane.

"_*Inhale*, *__exhale__*. Fine Catherine, but next time they won't be so lucky." _Said a calmed down Thane.

"_Yes, yes they will brother." _Replied Catherine.

"_But their argument did have some point, Hiccup are we there yet?" _asked Thane to the Night Fury in front.

"_Don't worry, we're almost there." _ Replied Hiccup as they speedily flew towards the direction of Berk.

_After all these years, we're going home. _Thought Hiccup as they were nearing the shores of Berk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk, Same time_

It's been eight years since Hiccups disappearance from Berk, and all seems the same. But if you were Stoic the Vast and Astrid Hofferson, you would think otherwise. Hiccup's apparent "suicide mission" had taken it's toll on Stoic. He would leave the village once every month for two days, then come back without a word, and it was only Gobber who knew the reason for his dissapearances. Stoic the vast would go to a distant cave, where none could hear his sobs, after reading Hiccup's final letter to him, and sob even more for his lost son.

Although Stoic was depressed, Hiccup's disappearance took its toll on Astrid the most. She was never the same in Dragon Training, and barely passed her initiation, and she would normally stay in her room, instead of hanging out with the others. In her room she would constantly think of the last words he said to her, _"Astrid, I Love You"._ Those four words were scarred onto her brain for the past eight years, and she felt remorse and guilt of how she treated him throughout all the years of his life.

And what the village found three days after Hiccup's disappearance didn't help her depression either.

_Three days after Hiccup Disappeared_

_It was a cloudy, and windy day on the shores of Berk, as a Viking walking down the shores of Berk, bumped into the most frightful sight of his life. There lying in the sand was the charred carcass of the largest Dragon ever seen. The Viking ran as fast as his legs could carry him and informed Stoic about what he say, and Stoic ran to the beach with the entire village behind him. After arriving at the carcass, he knew that Hiccup succeeded, but after a close examination of the charred Dragon, Stoic's heart almost broke into pieces. There, next to the carcass, was a saddle, and a brown fur vest. Stoic instantly knew that those were Hiccup's and fell to his knees and sobbed in front of the whole village. Astrid was also shedding tears, but doing her best to hide it, only showing the small teardrops flowing down her cheeks._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Present Day, The Cove of Hiccup, early afternoon_

"_Oh ground, I miss you." _Proclaimed the Terrible Terror, literally kissing the ground.

"_Well here we are, Berk!" _Hiccup said as he spun around motioning at the walls of the cove.

"_Good. Alright let's get out of Dragon-form." _Said Thane _"Somebody might pass by, and Dragon's probably aren't a calming sight here."_

"_Yes Thane." _ Soon all the Dragons surrounded themselves with a wall of colored fire, with each Dragon, a different color.

After the wall extinguished, instead of Dragons, seven men and women stood in their place.

"Ahhh, its good to walk on two legs again!" exclaimed a stretching Bomber in perfect Norse.

In human form, Bomber would be the largest man you would ever see, he stood at about 6'6 and his upper body was ripped to the point of being able to crush a rock with his bare hand. He had a square jaw with a smiling expression on his face, and a clean buzz-cut for his hair, and around his waist was a chain with a hook-like blade at the end. His look made him look intimidating, like a soldier.

"Finally, in my own body!" said Spitshot and Spitfire in perfect unison.

Spitshot and Spitfire didn't look very different, except that they were opposite genders. They were quite short and both had blonde hair, Spitfire had blonde spiky hair, while Spitshot had short straight hair. They both had the same mischievous look on their faces, and anyone would know, if you keep your eyes off them for too long, you'd end up with a firecracker in your pants or your wallet missing. They may be mischievous and thieving, they are expert bomb-makers and you could see that with the ring of bombs around each of their waists.

"I can feel my legs again!" said Terry.

Terry was about 6 years old, but he was fairly short for his age. In a way, he looked like Hiccup when he was six, hence one of his nicknames, "Hiccup II". He had a brown mop of hair, and some small freckles on his cheeks. The only difference was that he had a staff tied around his back with a large ring, with small rings circling around it (just think of the sun made of rings), and the pouches of magic dust and herbs, tied around his waist.

"Speak for yourself Terry, my legs always feel like my arms whenever I'm in Nadder form. It gets really uncomfortable." Said Natalie while rubbing her legs.

Natalie looked like she was the girl version of Tarzan (except fully clothed), and truthfully she was found in a forest like Tarzan, but that's another story. Natalie had brown hair flowing all the way down to her hip, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a necklace with the teeth of different predators around her neck and tied around her back was a pitch-black spear, and the only thing that was light colored, came from the edge of the blade.

"Well all your problems are nothing compared to mine, I could barely see my biceps." Said Draco, flexing then admiring his muscles.

Draco looked fairly similar to Bomber, only that he was about 5'4, and had hair that reached up to the bottom of his neck. He was ripped like Bomber, and would make any girl he'd meet fall for him, the only problem was his ego was larger than the largest mountain and would constantly brag to Natalie about his acomplishments. And to add to his ego, placed on his back was an enchanted hammer and shield with tally marks, telling the number of the enemies he has defeated, totaling 212 enemies.

"All of you stretch and get comfortable, we won't be able to transform for a while, the people here are still hostile to Dragons." Ordered a stretching Catherine.

Now Catherine was about Hiccup's age, 21 years old, she had long jet-black hair, tied up in a ponytail, she had daggers and a large assortment of knives, dangling around her waist, and tied to her back was a katana with a small skull at the edge of the hilt. She had a strange birthmark on her forehead, shaped like a silver crescent moon, and it was literally a silver colored birthmark.

"Alright everyone, let's start setting up camp!" Ordered Thane "Bomber, Spitshot and Spitfire, you guys put up the tents and build a fire pit, Terry make it smokeless. Natalie and Draco, go gather some wood and more food for everyone, and Catherine, you stand watch over any intruders."

"Aww, I don't want to be with _Draco _anymore." Complained Natalie.

"Go or you'll be sharing a tent with Draco, and I don't care what happens in that tent." Threatened Thane

Oh, if you're wondering, Thane was that heavily scarred Night Fury, and the leader of the group and the scars still showed in his human form. Thane was neither ripped or scrawny, he was like Hiccup: lean but mean. Thane looked very ferocious and intimidating, with all the scars on his body and the large silver scar on his face that starts from his top of his eyebrow, all the way to his chin. He had very long and spiky hair that reached up to his hip, and he never, I repeat, NEVER smiled. He had two swords slung around his back, and waist, those swords were enchanted so that they could invoke the power of lightning and thunder.

"Wait what about me?" asked Hiccup

Now Hiccup had changed over the years, he was now 22 years old, and he had that whole, "lean but mean" body build. His hair was still the brown mess it always was, but his face made him look more, handsomer, and tougher, although he still had his signature Hiccup smile. He still had all his old characteristics, except for the blood red sword, hung around his waist. That sword was covered in blood red steel hence the inscription on the sword that read "Liferend".

"You, Hiccup, go to the village." Replied Thane

"What! Why? They…they might see I'm not dead and compromise the mission!" replied a shocked Hiccup.

"Which is why you'll wear this." said Thane, handing Hiccup a black cloak. "This will protect your identity, and it's been enchanted so it won't come off. Terry calls it the "Inviso-cloak" considering that if you wish, it could hide you in plain sight."

Hiccup still looked reluctant to take the cloak.

Thane may be the emotionless and intimidating leader of the group, but he is one of Hiccup's closest friends and allies. And he isn't one to give up so easily.

"Hiccup, you haven't been here for eight years. You deserve to see your family again." Said Thane, trying to coax Hiccup into taking the cloak.

Hiccup reluctantly took the cloak and walked all the way to the village of Berk.

_Well here goes nothing. _Thought Hiccup as he stepped out of the woods and into the village of Berk.

**Well how do you like Chap. 1? Awesome right ****. Well I hope to get good reviews and comments. And you guys might have to wait a while for the next chapters; my HW is pilling up fast! **


	3. Chapter 2: Odd Reunions

**Well, Chapter 2, Hiccup finally gets back to the village, and sees some of his old friends, family and a**__**"reunion"**__**with Astrid. There will be some odd situations for Hiccup, hope you like ****.**

Chapter 2: Odd Reunions

_Village of Berk, Early Afternoon, Hiccup POV_

_Well, here goes nothing. _I thought, as I stepped out of the forest, and into the village of Berk.

Everything was how I last saw it the houses, the birds, the grass, even the people hadn't changed.

Then a bunch of guys and a girl pushed past me running and giggling, and soon I realized that those were _the _guys, Fishleggs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Then I figured out that they had set a stink bomb in one of the houses, and a very angry looking Viking came out and started cofing and shouting.

_Huh…that's odd. Where's Astr-." _I barely had time to finish my thought when a running Astrid slammed into me.

"Ooof!" I said.

"Oops, sorry sir, you ok?" asked a concerned Astrid.

"Uh…erm…yeah, I'm fine." I said with an obvious stutter in my voice.

Then I looked up, and saw the most amazing thing, Astrid.

"Oh good, sorry for bumping into y… wait, have we met?" said Astrid with a questioning tone in her voice, her question breaking my stare at her.

"Uhh…er…N-no. I don't think we've…uh…met before." I replied, fearing that Astrid already found out my identity.

"Huh…well I have the strange feeling that we've met before." Said Astrid "Are you sure we've never met before?"

"Um…yeah, I'm sure! Oh look at the time, I've…uh…gotta run!" I said, eager to get away as fast as possible.

_Huh, strange. Who was that guy? _Thought Astrid

"Astrid, you better run, old man Mendell (brain-fart, lol) and his wife are closing in!" Called Ruffnut, as two Vikings closed in on her.

"Oh shoot!" said a Astrid, then she bolted, still pondering on her encounter with the strange man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Whew…that was close, good thing the cloak doesn't come off, or I would have been doomed. _I thought calmed down a little.

_It's too bad that I can't talk to Astrid…or…wait…maybe I can! _At that moment an idea flew into my head.

Just then another awkward encounter put me on my toes, when I didn't notice bumping into my Father.

"Whoa there son!" he said with a smile on his face

"Oops, sorry da…*ahem*… I mean…eh… Stoic." I said, nearly avoiding saying dad, it was always weird calling my dad by his 1st name.

Then I looked up and saw how much my dad changed. He generally looked the same, but on his face there were plenty of wrinkles, and his hair and beard still had their red tone, but had been grayed over the years to look like a reddish-grey color. His eyes had the same fatherly look on them, but they had large eye-bags underneath them and I could sense the sadness flowing around him, even through his cheerful attitude.

"Now where are ya' headin' off to in such a hurry?" my dad asked me, while I was struggling to find an answer.

" I was…uh…looking for the…uh…forge! Yeah, I heard that the…uh…weapons were high quality, an I was …ah…hoping to buy some." I replied, hoping that dad would buy my excuse.

"Hmm…well the forge is over thar'" said my dad pointing towards the left "when you get to the forge, ask for Gobber, he'll set ya up."

"Ok, thanks Chief." I replied, and hastily ran towards the forge.

"Wait! I didn't catch yar name." asked my dad.

I froze, _Oh crud, what do I say? _

I instantly said the 1st name that came into my mind "My name's…uh…Thane, Thane Nightson."

"Well, Thane, hope you find the right weapon for ya." Said my dad, slowly walking away.

As I was walking away, I didn't notice the thought dad couldn't off of.

_I wonder, that man, why does he remind me of someone? _Thought Stoic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cove of Toothless, Early Evening_

_No POV._

After a while of strolling down memory lane, and some awkward encounters, Hiccup finally arrived at the cove where the camp was set up. The camp consisted of eight tents, each for a specific Dragon breed. They were lined in two rows and in the middle was a small fire-pit. In the left side were the tents for the Terrible Terror Terry, the Gronkle Bomber, the Nightmare Draco and the Night Fury Catherine. On the left side were the tents for the Zippleback Spitshot and Spitfire, the Nadder Natalie, and the Night Fury Thane. In the middle was Hiccup's tent and it served as his sleeping quarters and battle room. Each tent had it's own design, on the left, the Terror tent had a design of a Terror curled up in a ball, the Gronkle tent had the design of a Gronkle crushing a tree with its tail, the Nightmare tent had the design of a flaming Nightmare. On the right, the Zippleback tent had the design of the Zippleback heads blowing gas and igniting it, the Nadder tent had the design of the spikes on the Nadder's tail. And on the Night Fury tents, was the design of a Night Fury in a sky-view with its wings and tail outstretched.

Everyone was sitting around the fire-pit, roasting a wild boar over a smokeless blue flame.

"You know this would be more tasty if we had some rosemary." Complained Bomber as he sprinkled some spices over the boar.

"Well sorry, we aren't culinary geniuses like you Bomber." Replied an annoyed Natalie.

"Sorry, just sayin" said Bomber

"Hey look, Brother Hiccup is back!" Said Terry running to hug the approaching Hiccup.

"Hey Terry." Said Hiccup, hugging the small child.

"Hiccup, you've been gone for hours, where have you been?" asked Spitshot

"Lets just say I've been strolling down memory lane." Replied Hiccup with a smile on his face

"Well I hope memory lane made you hungry, cause we're having wild boar tonight!" said Bomber, revealing the roasting boar.

"I'm famished." Replied a hungry looking Hiccup.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Late at night, Cove of Toothless_

After dinner, everyone immediately fell asleep in his or her tents, well, everyone that is, except for Hiccup. When he was sure everyone was asleep, he quietly snuck out of his tent, using his natural sense of stealth to slip away to the village. Little did he know that someone already knew his plan and was watching him from the shadows.

_Later in Astrid Hofferson's room_

Hiccup silently entered through the window to see Astrid, fast asleep and mumbling his name.

_Good she's dreaming, the perfect time. _Thought Hiccup

He then removed his sleeve, revealing a black Night Fury tattoo around his arm, and then he chanted words in ancient Dragonese:

"_We formed a bond long ago"_

"_To form onto one body and soul alone"_

"_Now I call upon thee"_

"_The Dragon resting within me"_

"_TOOTHLESS!"_

As he whispered Toothless' name, a white mist surrounded then covered his arm, then the Dragon tattoo glowed lightly parting the mist, revealing a very small Night Fury, resting on Hiccup's hand.

"_Hello Toothless." _Hiccup whispered in Dragonese

"_Hey master Hiccup! Whadya need me for?" _Toothless asked with his toothless copy of Hiccup's smile.

"_Could you perhaps put me in her dreams?" _asked Hiccup, pointing to Astrid.

"_Ooh, trying to get some alone time with the lady, eh master?" _Toothless returned with a sly look on his eyes and an even larger grin on his face, if Dragons could grin.

"_Just can you do it or not?" _asked Hiccup, slightly blushing at the thought of Toothless' remark.

"_Of course master." _Replied Toothless.

Toothless then chanted some ancient Dragonese spell, which then surrounded Hiccup with white mist, then transforming Hiccup into the mist and moving right next to Astrid, who sub-consciously inhaled the mist without waking up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Astrid's Mind_

_She woke up in a beautiful cove, however she was unaware where she was exactly._

"_HELLO!" she called, but no one answered._

"_No one's here Astrid." Called a voice behind her "Just us."_

_Astrid did a 180˚ jump-take to find a man with a mop of brown hair, a slight grin, and a blood-red sword on his waist sitting on a nearby rock._

"_Who are you?" asked Astrid; already reaching for her axe, only to realize it wasn't there._

"_C'mon Astrid, don't tell me you already forgot me?" asked the man, giving one of his signature smiles._

_It was at that moment, Astrid knew who she was speaking to._

"_Hiccup?!" asked a confused Astrid._

"_The one and only." Hiccup replied standing from his rock and outstretching his arms. _

"_HICCUP!" Astrid cried running towards him with tears in her eyes._

_She then embraced him in a bear hug then playfully punched him in the arm._

"_Ow!" said Hiccup_

"_That's for leaving." Said an angry looking Astrid _

"_Hey that hu-" Hiccup didn't have time to finish his sentence, as Astrid pulled him in and their lips came crashing together._

"_And that's for everything else." Replied a bright red Astrid._

_Hiccup was stunned, and then started laughing, which inevitably also caused Astrid to break out in laughter._

"_Hiccup where have you been for these eight years." Asked Astrid wiping a tear from her eye, "Everyone missed you…I-I missed you."_

"_Well, lets just say I've been busy." Replied a smiling Hiccup_

_For the next few minutes, Hiccup and Astrid talked and retook the lost years from Hiccup's disappearance. Astrid kept trying to get Hiccup to tell her what he was doing the past eight years, but he never said anything just "I've been busy."_

_Finally, Toothless appeared on Hiccup's hand and he quickly turned away from Astrid before she saw him._

"_Master Hiccup, I can't hold the spell for much longer, we're gonna have to pull out before we get stuck here." Said a concerned Toothless._

"_Alright." Whispered Hiccup, then he turned to Astrid to bid his goodbyes. _

"_Well Astrid, looks like my time here is up." Said Hiccup_

"_What! But-but, you just got here!" said a saddened Astrid_

"_Sorry Astrid, but I have to go." Said Hiccup as a white mist surrounded him and Astrid_

"_Wait! Will I ever see you again?" asked Astrid before the mist completely swallowed her up._

"_Soon Astrid, and I'll always be close to you." Said Hiccup before the mist swallowed him up._

"_Wait! HICCUP!" shouted Astrid, and then she woke up._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Astrid's Room_

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid as she shot out of bed.

She quickly looked around for any sign of the boy. But there was none.

_*sigh* only a dream _Thought Astrid as she slowly went back to sleep.

_If it was a dream, why did it feel so real? _Questioned Astrid to herself.

If Astrid were to look out her window, she would see a 22 year old man, looking at her and smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Hiccup made his way back to camp, his enhanced Night Fury senses, picked up someone.

"Hiccup, *tick *tick *tick, you shouldn't be out here at night." Said a female voice behind him.

Hiccup then jumped around and drew Liferend, only to see Catherine with a pissed off look on her face.

"Umm…hi Cat." Hiccup said with the fear that she saw everything. And he soon learned that Catherine had been following him from the start.

"Hiccup, what do you think you're doing, you could have compromised our cover!" scolded a very angry Catherine.

"Sorry Cat, I couldn't stay away." Replied Hiccup, feeling sorry.

"Fine, I can never stay mad at you Hic." Said Catherine pulling Hiccup into a kiss.

"If this is punishment, I should have done this more often." Sarcastically said Hiccup.

"Shut up!" said Catherine, playfully pushing Hiccup, "C'mon, let's get back to camp, Thane said he has an emergency."

Soon Hiccup and Catherine made their way back to camp, not knowing the grave news that waited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flying over the Sea, 9 days away from Berk_

Flying over the sea, 9 days away from Berk, was a large mass of the different breeds of Dragons, but unusually, they were all black. The mass of Dragons didn't compare to the fearful aura around them, because flying right in the middle, was a Dragon similar to the one Hiccup fought eight years ago, except instead of red, it was colored grey and pitch black. The Dragon also had two Dragons flying beside it, a Nightmare and a Night Fury. The Nightmare looked just like a regular one, except that it was colored black, and if you were to see it breathe fire, you would see that instead of red, it would be a black fire that would burn everything in a flash. The Night Fury was the same color as everything else: black. It looked almost exactly like Thane in Dragon form, except the silver scar ran through his left eye, not his right like Thane.

"_Master Death, we approach Dragon Island." _Hissed the Black Nightmare in Dragonese.

"_Good, I'd like to kill the incessant Dragonborn who killed my brother, Red Death." _Growled the giant black Dragon.

"_Malthazar, did you hear from the scout yet?" _commandingly asked the giant Dragon to the Night Fury, known as Malthazar.

"_Not yet. I assume he is still looking for the stone." _Replied the Night Fury, emotionlessly.

"_Do not assume Malthazar. Only be sure." _Lectured the giant Dragon.

"_Yes My Lord." _Replied Malthazar.

"_You really should be more assured Mal." _Taunted the Black Nightmare, _"Or maybe your incompetence has gotten the better of you?"_

"_Keep your mouth shut Draki, before I pull it out myself." _Threatened Malthazar to the Nightmare known as Draki.

_Children. _Thought the giant Dragon. _Finally, I can have my revenge and power, the BLACK DEATH SHALL RULE AGAIN! _Thought the giant Dragon known as the Black Death as he and his swarm of Dragons neared Hellheim's Gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys I'm back! I hope you like chapter 2 as the threat Hiccup and his new allies will face has been revealed! Who is the Black Death? What is up with the other Dragon Malthazar looking like Thane? What is the Stone the Black Death mentioned? All will be revealed in the next chapter, as well as how Hiccup became a dragonborn, and who are the dragonborn. **


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Hey guys, here is chap.3- Revelations. I had to spend the weekend at my cousin's house, so it took a while to post again, and…well…I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Revelations

_Cove of Toothless, Dragonborn Camp, Late Night_

Hiccup and Catherine were walking towards the camp, when a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the camp. Hiccup and Catherine, hearing the scream, ran as fast as they could towards the camp. They figured out the scream came from Thane's tent and when they rushed into the tent, they were both embarrassed and surprised to see the problem.

Now viewers a quick side-note, Thane Nightson had led armies, fought wars, and conquered or destroyed fortresses, normally coming out with three new scars and a tooth in his arm. But through all his training and powers, he couldn't remove one thing from his system, the curse of Arachnophobia, or better known as the fear of Spiders.

"GAAAAAAAH, GET IT AWAY, YAAAAH! IT'S ON MEEEE!" shouted Thane, as he was struggling to avoid the jumping wolf spider.

"Thane, it's just a spider." Said Hiccup, slightly embarrassed.

"It is a spider, of evil! Get it AWAY!" Screamed Thane

"Honestly Brother." Said Catherine, picking up the spider by one of its legs. "I still can't believe you haven't gotten over your arachnophobia."

"Hey, don't blame me, I still have nightmares of the Spider Queen." And at the mention of the Spider Queen, Thane shuddered, after his traumatizing experience.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad?" said Hiccup, in an attempt to calm Thane down.

"Try saying that when the Queen of Spiders and ugliness tries to make you her king." Said Thane with obvious fear of what went down with the Spider Queen, but that is another story for another day.

"Enough, Brother, you said there was an emergency?" asked Catharine.

"Oh yeah." Said Thane remembering the reason he called Hiccup and Catherine, "Ok, to start off, Draco, being the pompous one we all know and love, tried to impress Natalie by hunting the "Catch of The Day". While he was in the forest, he was attacked."

Hiccup and Catherine both tried to contain their shock upon hearing that Draco was attacked.

"Draco was attacked?!" said a surprised Catherine, "By what?"

"By this." spoke Thane as he picked a cage from its hanging perch on the roof, and inside was a Terrible Terror, with scales pitch black and eyes blood red, growling and gnawing on the bars of the cage.

"What!" said Hiccup, "That's one of Black Death's scouts!"

"Wait, if that's one of Black Death's…*gasp* what about Draco!" asked Catharine, concerned for her allies' life.

"Don't worry, Draco managed to capture the Terror without getting bitten." Said Thane, giving instant relief to a worried Catherine, "Although, this Terror being here poses an greater problem. We're gonna have to ask the village for help."

"WHAT!" shouted Hiccup.

"I know, we were originally going to do this quietly, but we don't have enough time to prepare, and I can only assume Death in about 9 or 8 days before he gets here." Said Thane.

"So we have about a week to convince a village of Dragon-killers to help us half-Dragons, fight a threat that could kill us all, while also attempting to keep our lives and identities a secret?" said Catherine.

"Yeah, pretty much sis." Replied Thane, hoping that his sister wouldn't freak out.

"Damn." Cursed Catherine and Hiccup simultaneously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk, Mid Morning, Guard Outpost 4_

Sitting outside of Berk was a tower that Stoic constructed to appease the Dragon-paranoid villagers of Berk. Sitting inside the tower were two very bored guards, sitting and lounging around in the small chairs provided. Soon, as one of the guards drifted off to sleep, a large vortex of wind sucked him off his chair and he fell on the floor. Then the other guard told him to signal the village, as the other guard saw seven Dragons flying out of the forest and towards the village of Berk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Village of Berk, Mid Morning, Town Square_

_Village POV._

The village was in a panicked rush to set up defenses. After Stoic received the signal that Dragons were coming, he immediately called for the entire village to open the armory and Gobber to start working on sharpening and fixing the weapons of the entire village.

"HECTOR HERD THE LIVESOCK BACK INTO THE BARN, HELGA GET THE CHILDREN BACK IN THEIR ROOMS, MENDELL HELP BERT LOAD THE CATAPULTS!" Stoic ordered, rushing to prepare the village for the Dragons.

Then he heard roaring in the sky and immediately saw the seven Dragons flying in a V-formation.

"Chief what can we do to help?" asked Astrid gesturing towards Fishleggs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"All of you grab a weapon and get re-" Stoic couldn't finish his sentence as the roar of several different Dragons broke his concentration.

"EVERYONE, DRAGONS!" yelled Stoic, and the entire village got ready with their weapons as the Dragons descended towards the village.

_Dragon POV._

They were flying lower and lower, slowly descending towards Berk, and most of the Dragons seemed tense, especially Draco.

"_Uhh…Hiccup." _said Draco in Dragonese, calling for the attention of Hiccup.

"_Yeah?" _said Hiccup

"_Um…I think one of them threw a spear at me." _Said Draco, concerned for his life, and soon enough a spear flew right past his left wing, making him panic even more.

"_GAAAH!" _screamed Draco, although not in Dragonese it sounded more like _RAAAAAA._

"_Hiccup, they're attacking!" _shouted Spitfire, smacking into his sister's head, avoiding being shot by an arrow.

"_Just keep going, once we get close enough, we can block each other with firewalls." _Said Hiccup, trying to calm down the rest of the group.

_Village POV_

The villagers tried to spear the Dragons several times, but eventually, they were able to land. As each Dragon landed, they each moved the villagers back so that the Dragons behind them could land.

First the Gronkle and the Zippleback landed and started hissing and breathing fire to scare away the villagers, carefully hitting only the ground, even the Terror hissed and spat small balls of fire. Next the Nightmare and Nadder landed, the Nightmare setting itself on fire, while the Nadder shot some spikes to the ground to make the villagers back off. Finally, three black figures speedily descended down towards the ground, and figure ahead shot one plasma-bolt that exploded, covering the three figures with smoke just as they landed. Then, three pairs of Dragon eyes looked through the smoke, and three Night Furies came out of the smoke and into view of the village. The entire village was surprised and intrigued, because it's the 1st time a Night Fury has revealed itself to people (other than…well…you know, Hiccup and Toothless) and that the rows of Dragons parted for the Night Furies to come through. Most of the crowd was tempted to go forward and spear a Dragon, but fear of getting incinerated by the other Dragons quickly scared them back into standing still and watching.

Soon Stoic the Vast approached the Night Fury in the very front and had a fairly long stare down and after a while, neither Stoic nor the Night Fury broke contact.

"Well Dragon, it looks like you've gotten way over yar head." Said Stoic the Vast, signaling some village archers to draw and aim their bows at each Dragon.

"What are ya gonna' do now, huh Dragon?" mocked Stoic

And then the most shocking thing happened, the Dragon replied.

"_Nothing." _Said the Night Fury in Norse.

This action caused Stoic to break eye contact and the entire village of Berk to do a double take, just to check if they were all going mad.

"Di-did that Dragon just speak?" Stoic said, obviously thinking he's gone crazy.

"I think so, unless the entire village has all gone barkin' mad." Replied Gobber.

"_If you're all wondering, we did speak, and you aren't crazy." _Spoke the Nadder, who started looking directly at Gobber.

"Oh, alrighty then." Replied Gobber and casually walked away

"So could all your kind speak?" asked a surprised Astrid.

"_Let me get back to you at that, after we 'change' into something less menacing." _Said the Night Fury in front.

Then each Dragon started surrounding themselves with a wall of colored fire, each Dragon a different color flame. Then standing in their places were seven men and women, all wearing strange clothes, and strange looks, except for the man in the front who kept a cloak that covered him.

The Village of Vikings became even more shocked, to the point of a man jumping backwards and landing in the arms of his wife.

"Who-what are ya?" asked Stoic, both in shock and fear.

Then the people all replied in unison:

"We are the Dragonborn, sons and daughters of men and Dragon, or riders who mastered the powers of Dragons and Magic." Said the entire group all at once.

"Riders?" asked Stoic, with some whispers coming out from behind him.

"Yes, some people who have successfully tamed a Dragon." Replied the Big man with the buzz cut (Bomber).

"DEMONS!" shouted one man from the crowd, and flung an axe at the man with the scars all over him (Thane).

The man, instead of dropping dead with an axe on his head, caught it before it touched him.

"Yeah, we get called that a lot." Said the man as he crushed the axe, from a tool of killing, to a harmless steel box.

The whole crowd was shocked that someone could successfully crush an axe with minimal effort.

"Now, all violence aside." Said the scarred man, tossing out the steel cube that was once an axe. "We didn't come here to fight, we came here to help."

"Help? With what?" asked a random Viking.

"With this." Said the woman next to the cloaked man (Catherine), as she tossed a cage with a pitch black Terrible Terror, onto the ground

This caused the whole Village to jump backwards.

"What in Odin's name is that creature?!" asked a surprised Viking.

"This my Viking friends, is an evil." Replied the Hooded man (Hiccup) "A Dragon who has been infected by a beast that we call, the Black Death.

"Black Death?" asked Stoic

"Yes, a Dragon like no other, it has the size of a mountain, power of a thousand storms, and a plague of Black magic, surrounding it, causing the deaths and infection of millions." Said the heavily scarred man

"An' why would we need your help to defeat it huh?" said someone, then an old man with a frizzy beard leaning on his cane, came out of the crowd.

"Not now Mildew, there is a crisis goin' on." Said an annoyed Stoic.

_Good god, this guy is still alive. _Thought the man in the hood.

"Crisis my bottom, these men ain't even human, how can we trust that this so called 'Black Death' is coming ere' anyways." Said Mildew, causing some of the villagers to agree with him.

"I mean, this _Dragon _could ave' already been born like this, and besides, how do we know that these people could have poisoned this Dragon, just to trick us into lettin' them live."

"I mean, they could even be trying to exterminate all Viking villages, with the same story." Said Mildew already convincing the village, "So, as a citizen of Berk, I say we kill these liars, and defend ourselves as VIKINGS OF BERK!"

At the last word, all the villagers picked up their weapons and started throwing them at the Dragonborn.

_Dragon POV._

"Boss, their throwing stuff." Said Spitshot, as she was backing up, along with everyone else, dodging spears and rocks.

"I know." Said Hiccup, "But we mustn't attack, they might get even more provo-"

Hiccup didn't have time to finish his sentence, as an axe came flying straight for his face.

"HICCUP!" shouted Catherine, warning him of the incoming danger.

Hiccup had just a split-second, but he managed to block the axe by moving his head to avoid the projectile.

But as soon as Stoic heard his son's name, he immediately ordered the village to stop attacking.

"STOOOOOP!" shouted Stoic, and the village immediately stopped attacking.

"Son?" asked Stoic to Hiccup.

Then Hiccup slowly removed his hood, to reveal to Stoic his long lost son. The whole village gasped, and Astrid had her hands over her mouth.

"H-hey Dad." Hiccup nervously said, "How's eight years been?"

And for the 1st time in eight years, Stoic the Vast laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! How's it been." Said Stoic, "How's it been! It's been horrible, I mean the Dragon raids have stopped, but you, you were gone."

Then Stoic went and embraced his son in a Viking-bear hug.

"Dad…I…can't…breath." Said Hiccup, struggling to get some air.

"Sorry." Said Stoic, letting go of Hiccup, "EVERYONE LOOK, MY SON HAS RETURNED."

"We shall hold a grand feast for your return, and you can tell what happened to you the last eight years." Said Stoic

"Umm…sorry Chief." Said Catherine "but we really need to prep-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Never mind Cat." Said Thane, "Hiccup deserves a celebration. Besides, I think my little trap back on Dragon Island should put Death back by a few days."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Island _

"_Where are you, you little ants." _Said Black Death, as he tore up the Mountain of Dragon Island.

Then he finally tore out a rock, to reveal a small cave, supported by wooden pillars.

"_Yes, there you are." _Said Black Death as he changed to his human form.

His human form was fairly terrifying, he had pitch-black armor, which was covered head to toe with spikes, and his helmet was a strange shape that kinda looked like the helmet of the nazghoul from lord of the rings.

"Where are you ants." Asked a raspy, reptilian voice.

Then, Black Death came upon a door that was covered in ancient Dragonese language. Black Death chanted some words in Dragonese:

_Death is only the beginning._

He hated that password; it always reminded him of how annoying his past life was. Soon the door started glowing blue, but instead of opening, some bombs dropped from the celling and landed around Black Death.

"What is this?" asked Black Death, picking up one of the bombs.

He saw that there was a magic fuse and as he felt the power flowing from inside the bomb, his eyes immediately widened.

"THANE!" shouted Death, as each bomb's fuse ran out and all of them exploded at once, covering Black Death in grey fire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Grand Hall, Berk_

Thane immediately felt his trap worked, and fell to his knees.

"Thane!" said Catherine, "What's wrong?"

"My trap for Black Death was sprung." Said Thane weakly, "That outta set him back by a few days."

"Thane, you need time to regenerate your soulfire." Said Catherine, concerned for her brother's life.

"Don't worry Cat, I can handle it." Said Thane, slowly walking towards Hiccup and his friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Grand Hall, Berk, Hiccup's old lunch table_

Hiccup was constantly asked about what happened the past eight years, but his only reply was, "I was busy", that was his only reply, until Astrid asked:

"Hiccup, we need to talk." Said Astrid

"C'mon Astrid, we already spoke." Said Hiccup, gaining a confused look on Astrid's face.

"What? When?" she asked, but instead of answering her, Hiccup replied with his own question

"Dreams are always pleasant aren't they." Said Hiccup, and Astrid realized when they spoke.

"You…you were in my dreams, weren't you?" said Astrid

"Maybe." Said Hiccup with a grin on his face.

Astrid then punched him in the arm.

"Ow." Said Hiccup, rubbing his shoulder

"Stay out of my dreams." Said Astrid

"Well that wasn't the kind of welcome I was hoping for." Said Hiccup

"Well, for sneaking into my dreams, you have to tell me what you were doing for the past eight years." Said Astrid with a smug look on her face.

"Fine, if you really must know, it went down like this…"Said Hiccup, starting the tale of how he became a Dragonborn.

**Well, how do ya like it? The next chap. is hiccups time after falling in the exploding Red Death. Keep reading and thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4: Hiccup's Memories

**In this chapter, I flashbacked to hiccup's 1****st**** meeting with thane, and his transformation, it may hurt Hiccup, a little, but not as bad, so Chap. 4 everyone. Oh, and one more thing, could you guys vote for a more epic sounding name, cuz I'm having trouble thinking of one:  
Cratos**

**Zaf**

**Warz**

**Thanatos**

**Plz post your reviews and your vote in the review section, thanks **

Chapter 4: Hiccup's Memories

_Dragon Island, Hidden Room_

_Hiccup POV._

I woke up, my head hurting, my muscles aching, and a warm blanket covering me.

Wait…warm blanket? I then shot out of the bed and I found myself sleeping in a room filled with books, a strange platform with weird symbols that I couldn't understand, and a fireplace burning with a blue fire. Then I noticed something wrong, I flipped over the blankets, showing me that instead of my left leg, a wooden prosthetic was in its place.

"Good you're awake." Said a voice

I turned around, to see a man wearing black clothes, spiky, long jet-black hair, scars all over his body, and a strange sliver scar, running across his eye.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked

"The man who saved you." He replied, and then Toothless came up from behind him.

"TOOTHLESS!" I said, which made Toothless run towards my side a lick, "Hahaha, I miss you too bud."

"So is he the trainer?" asked the man to Toothless, and then he gave the man one of his original smiles.

The man started grunting, and hissing, which was replied by Toothless with more grunts and hisses.

"What was that?" I asked to the man

"Oh, I forgot, you humans don't know Dragonese." Said the man, gaining a confused look from me.

"Dragonese? Wait…did you say human?" I asked "Aren't you human?"

"Well, to answer your 1st question, Dragonese is the language of the Dragons." Replied the man, "And to answer your second question, yes and no."

"Yes, and no?" I said

"Yeah, I'm kinda half Dragon, half human." He said "Crazy huh?"

I was surprised; I didn't think that there was such thing as half Dragon half humans.

"You're half Dragon, are you for real or am I dreaming." I said, putting my hand over my head and lying back down on my bed.

"Hmm…perhaps a demonstration is in order." He said

Then he did the strangest thing, he breathed fire, and not just any fire, and he breathed a wall of _gray _fire around himself. Instead of the man I saw a while ago, a heavily scarred Night Fury jumped out of the wall, which made me stumble out of bed next to Toothless.

"Gaaah!" I screamed

"_Yeah, gets em' every time." _Spoke the Night Fury in Norse, and then it surrounded itself with gray fire and turned back to a man.

"Who are you?" I asked, afraid if I asked '_what _are you' he'd roast me alive.

"Well, for starters, my name is Thane Nightson, and I am a Dragonborn." Said Thane

"Dragonborn?" I asked as I struggled to get back on two feet, or a foot and a prosthetic.

"Yes, sons and daughters of men and Dragon, or riders who mastered the powers of Dragons and Magic." He replied

"Riders, you mean, like me?" I said pointing to myself

"Yes, and it seems that you are a very successful rider, your Dragon wouldn't move ten feet from you without trying to bite my hand off." Said Thane, showing me his right hand with clear signs of Toothless' teeth-marks, or gum marks.

"Toothless! You don't bite other people. No haddock for a week. (I wasn't sure what Toothless' favorite food was so I just put _Haddock_; ha see what I did there) " I scolded him, and he just looked at me with his saddest look.

After staring at me for the next minute, I gave in.

"Huh, fine, I can never stay mad at you." I said giving my best annoyed look, but Toothless only just smiled his original smile.

"Huh, I can see why he likes you." Said Thane

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without him." I replied, scratching Toothless on the neck.

"Good, you're ready" Thane said.

"Ready?" I asked, "Ready for what?"

"For your final stage…you don't know what I'm talking about do you." He said

I gave him a questioning look.

"Toothless, you didn't tell him?" he scolded Toothless, who gave a grunt as a reply.

"Hey, watch your language!" said Thane

"Uh, tell me what?" I asked

"Oh, sorry." He said, "Ok, when taming or bonding with a Dragon, there are five stages. First stage is called first contact: when you and your Dragon first start the bond."

_Like when Toothless pounced me in the forest. _I thought recalling the first time I met Toothless.

"The second stage is Trusting: when you and your Dragon start to trust you enough to let you ride on his back." He said, looking at the saddle of Toothless

"The third stage is Friendship: when your Dragon fully trusts you and won't leave your side." Said Thane, holding up his hand full of Toothless' bite or gum marks.'

"The fourth stage is the Link stage: when you and your Dragon become linked, and your Dragon can tell how you feel, where you are, and if you're dead or not." He said

"And the final stage is the Full Bond: when you and your Dragon become one." Said Thane.

"Become one?" I asked, "What does that mean."

"Becoming one means to become one in body, mind and soul." Thane said hitting his chest, "In short, its one of the ways to become a Dragonborn."

"Wait…so I'm supposed to be able to become a Dragonborn like you" I asked pointing to Thane

"Ever since you first contacted Toothless, you had no choice." Said Thane, "I too had a Dragon once, my friend Blackbolt. We reached stage five, and to be honest, it isn't really that bad, being a Dragonborn."

I nodded, not knowing if I should be exited or scared that I'm gonna be half Dragon.

"But the last question is, do you want to be a Dragonborn or not?" he asked, "I already asked Toothless, and he said yes."

I thought about it for a while.

"Well, I'll give you a while, it's a hard decision, it took Toothless half the day to give me an answer." Said Thane walking away.

I thought _Should I become a Dragonborn. Maybe, but what will dad think, more importantly, will he kill me if I do. But Toothless, but dad, but Toothless, but Astrid._

Astrid, a name I could never forget. She didn't really stand up for me when Snotlout and the others started tormenting me, but my heart still burned for her. But now that I think about it, I can't go back to the village after what I did.

_Well, I guess that's that. _I thought, finally finishing my decision.

"Thane, I have my decision!" I called, and then I saw him come out of the darkness behind the bookshelves.

"Well, that took shorter that I thought." Said Thane, "So, what's your decision."

"I…will be a Dragonborn." I said with a hint of determination in my eyes and Toothless started running around and grunting.

"Toothless says he's happy of your decision." Thane translated, "Well, let's start the ritual. Oh, by the way, I didn't get your name?"

"It's Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." I replied

"Well, Hiccup, lets get started." Thane said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Secret room on Dragon Island, Strange Platform_

_Hiccup POV_

I was kneeling down in the middle of a large circle with lines of strange symbols surrounding me. Toothless was sitting down in front of me and Thane was standing on the outside of the circle.

"Now Hiccup, not many people survive this ritual, cause of the overwhelming power of two soulfires inside your body." Said Thane, getting a scared and confused look from me

"Soulfire." I asked

"Yes, it is the power of your soul itself, it is your life, emotions, abilities and even your magic potential and each soulfire is a unique, which is why there are so many colors, like my gray soulfire." Replied Thane, making me recall the gray wall of fire he surrounded himself with to transform.

"Now, this ritual combines your soulfire with your Dragons, allowing you to become one. When this happens, you can be sure it will hurt, _a lot._" Said Thane, making me regret my decision a little bit.

"But don't worry, once you and your Dragon merge, you will gain some of its traits and characteristics, like the transformation, flight and even fire breath." Said Thane, turning the other way and shooting a blue fire bolt at the floor, leaving a black stain.

"Wow." I said

"Now, you can die if your soul and your Dragon's soul don't merge, causing you and your Dragon to burn from too much soul power, and believe me, it ain't pretty." Said Thane, scaring me a little.

"Now, are you ready." He asked.

I huffed a little to prep myself for what was about to come.

"*huff, ready." I said

"Toothless?" Thane asked, making Toothless give him a nod.

"Alright." He said

Then it began. Thane started chanting some words and the circle and symbols started glowing blue, then blue fire came up from the circle, surrounding me with a wall of blue fire.

"This is the color of your soul, blue for harmony." Said Thane

_Harmony, huh_, _I never thought that my soul would be harmonious. _I thought, remembering all the problems I caused everyone back on Berk.

"It's rare for a soulfire to have a pure color, it means that you have something important to do in your life." Said Thane, making my spirits light up just a little.

"Now, back to the task at hand." Said Thane, "I want you to repeat after me:"

_Form together we shall,_

_To make one body, one soul, to meld._

_Now I before my Dragon I've knelt,_

_To form a bond, to never be broken until I've fell._

"Ok." I said, repeating the lines.

"Good, now close your eyes." Said Thane,

I closed them, and I heard Thane chant some language and what happened next was a mystery. But if I didn't close my eyes, I would see that a strange white mist surrounding Toothless, turning him into the mist and moving closer to me.

"Now, take a deep breath." Said Thane

I breathed in the white mist that was my Dragon, and it was like inhaling volcanic ash. I started coiffing, and then it started. I could feel pain shoot through my entire body, starting from my legs, all the way to my head. I could feel my muscles, growing and stretching, and a sharp pain on my tailbone, and then I could feel that there was something wrong, and through the pain, I looked behind me and saw a four-foot Night Fury tail. And that wasn't the end of it, I felt my back hurt, like someone was ripping it open, then a pair of black Night Fury wings sprouted out, which made me scream in pain. Next the pain started moving to my head and I nearly pulled out my hair, my teeth started growing into fangs, and Toothless' ears (I have no idea what those things on his head are called) sprouted out of my head. I tried to shout, but instead, a Dragon roar came out, then my eyes, I felt them turn into slits, and then finally, the pain stopped.

"Hey kid, you alive?" asked Thane, and I barely managed to answer.

"My everything hurts like hel." I groaned at the pain I just experienced.

"Well, you survived, and are officially a Dragonborn, well…almost." Said Thane, bringing out a mirror for me to see myself, and when I did, I was shocked.

I saw myself, still me, but if I turned around I could see a four-foot long Night Fury tail with a missing left tailfin, I'll have to work on that later. I felt fairly stronger, like I could lift a boulder with one arm, and on my back was two, very large, black wings that made me happy, I could fly. On my head were Toothless' ears; this made me able to hear strange stuff, ants crawling, flies buzzing, even Thane breathing. My eyes and teeth surprised me, my teeth became as sharp as knives, and my eyes were that of a Dragon.

While I was admiring myself, Thane asked me a question:

"_Are you ok?" _Thane asked in some grunts and growls, that I immediately understood.

"_Yeah, this is weird." _I replied, surprised in the language I was speaking, _"Wait…what am I speaking." _

"_You're speaking Dragonese." _Said Thane, _" You won't be able to speak Norse for a while, but you'll get used to it." _

"_Oh." _I said

"_Right now your still a newborn." _Said Thane, _"You won't be able to do a Dragon to Human transformation, or some other perks because right now, you're in neither Dragon nor human. But don't worry, in a few years, you will become a Full Dragonborn and all this will be behind you."_

"_Good, that's reassuring." _I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Berk, Present Day_

_No POV._

"So, over the next eight years, me and Thane started gathering Dragon riders and true Dragonborn." Said Hiccup, nearly finishing his tale to Astrid,

"The 1st one we found was Bomber, his village were very hostile towards Dragons, much like Berk, the only thing was that they kept Dragon body parts, they always killed a Dragon and sold its body parts as trinkets. Bomber found his Gronkle Swampy in a…well…swamp, she was stuck in a pit and she couldn't get out, he rescued her and they became lifelong friends, but his village found out and we helped Bomber get away before he was killed. Next we found Terry, a Terrible Terror adopted him, but the neighboring village found out, killed his mother, and locked him up. He soon learned that he had a talent for magic and made his escape and lived in the woods until we found him. He has an unusual attachment to Bomber, and me because we were the ones who rescued him from a predator Dragon. Soon after we found Natalie, the daughter of a man and a Nadder Dragonborn, her family was killed by the neighboring village, and she, like Terry was forced to live in the woods, and like Terry, we rescued her, her shadow spear was a gift from her mother, she could summon more shadow spears and use them to fight her enemies. We found Spitshot and Spitfire on an island, we think that their parents abandoned them, and they would have been dead if it weren't for their Dragon Rayne and Ryne. The Dragons brought the twins to a small tribe in the middle of the island and the islanders seemed to praise Dragons. The islanders were expert bomb makers, and they often sold their bombs to other tribes or villages. They also taught the twins to fight, and taught them both their special bomb-making secrets. Now Draco we found in a wealthy village, it was a happy place, but we soon found out that they were slaughtering and selling Dragons and their various body parts for potions and other magical or medical uses. We helped Draco save his Dragon Swiftwing from one of the slaughterhouses and he ran away from his village. Catherine was a fairly interesting story, she was Thane's sister, but she ran away after some incident that they both refuse to talk about. Something to do with that skull sword on her back, but she never really told me."

"Wow, interesting story." Said Astrid, struggling to keep up with me, "Hey wait, you never told me Thane's story."

"Well, that's a problem, he won't say anything." I replied.

"What do you mean?" said Astrid

"He hates to talk about it, he keeps saying I'll learn soon." I said, giving Astrid a confused look.

"Why would he do that?" she asked

"Dunno, its his business, I can respect that." I replied

"HICCUP, GET OVER HERE!" shouted Thane.

"Well, I better go." I said, leaving Astrid alone on the table.

_Well he may not want to know, but I do. _Thought Astrid, determined to know Thane's history.

**Well Astrid's' becoming curious, and she will find out Thane's history, well thanks for reading ****.**


	6. Chapter 5: Thane

**Sorry for taking too long, I've been having a mental block with this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Thane

"HICCUP, GET OVER HERE!" shouted Thane.

"Well, I better go." I said, leaving Astrid alone on the table.

_Well he may not want to know, but I do. _Thought Astrid, determined to know Thane's history.

_No POV._

Hiccup was running over to where Thane's voice came from and he found him standing in the middle of the training arena.

"Yeah Thane, what's up?" asked Hiccup

"What is this place? I can smell the blood, they killed Dragons here didn't they." Asked Thane

"Yes this is where the young Vikings train to kill Dragons, we call it the training arena." Replied Hiccup

"Can you hear them, the Dragons in their cages?" Said Thane

And sure enough, the Dragons broke the silence of the arena with their pleads of freedom.

"_Help us! Free us! Save us!" _shouted the Dragons in the cages

"We-we have to help them!" said Hiccup rushing towards the gate mechanism to let the Dragons go free.

But Thane held him back.

"Thane, what are you doing, let me go!" shouted Hiccup

"No, leave them, I've got other plans." Said Thane

"Why? We can't just leave them here." Said Hiccup

"Trust me." Replied Thane

"But…fine." Said Hiccup, slightly relaxing, "So is asking about the arena functions the only thing you called me for?"

"No, I sense that you want to teach your village to stop the hostilities towards Dragon kind and teach them to be like us." Said Thane, "I've noticed it for a while now."

Hiccup was shocked that Thane knew what he was thinking.

"Yes." Hiccup replied.

"Well, get the approval of your father, and we can start training them." Said Thane

Hiccup then transformed into Night Fury form and flew to his dad's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Training Arena_

_Thane POV._

_Well, he was easy to dispatch, I needed some time to think. _I thought, as I sat and in the arena, thinking about what happened and what will happen.

_Death is only a few days away; I wonder how can we stop him. _I thought.

Just then, a presence came up behind me, and I immediately drew my swords, and a feeling of terror and relief washed over me at the same time. Behind me was the person, which every time I looked at him I felt that I was looking at a mirror, Malthazar.

"Malthazar!" I said, calm fury in my eyes, "Wha-how did you get here?"

"Hahaha" he chuckled, "Death may be immobilized after that little stunt you pulled back on Dragon Island, but you didn't get me."

"Darn, I was hoping to kill you in the blast." I replied, trying to hide my shock with sarcasm, "So, how did a low-life lizard like you live."

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know." He replied, grinning, "Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to kill you, but unfortunately, I ain't here for you."

"Well, can't say the same for me, I could kill you now." I replied, going into battle stance, left hand sword in front facing up, right hand sword neck-level pointing straight ahead, low stance, and eyes locked on the enemy.

"Try me." He replied.

Then, out of nowhere, a black mist surrounded Malthazar's hands, and dissipated, revealing two black scythes with white edges, attached to two black wooden sticks.

"I see you've mastered death powers." I said, "If I'm not mistaken, those are the Spirit Slashers."

"Huh, you recognized it, thankfully you're not fully brain dead." Said Malthazar, holding it up for me to see, "But you don't know the half of what these babies can do." He then went into a battle stance, similar to mine.

"COME AND GET ME!" I shouted, charging at Malthazar,

"Glad to." He replied, and as soon as our weapons clashed, Lightning and Death started their fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Stoic's House_

Stoic was sitting in his living room, tending to the fire, when a "smiling" Night Fury burst through the door. Stoic instinctively turned around and grabbed his hammer, only to see Hiccup standing at his doorstep.

"Fer thor's sakes Hiccup, don't scare me like that." Said Stoic

"Sorry dad, but I had to ask you something important." Said Hiccup

"Anything son." Replied Stoic

"Dad, I need you to stop killing Dragons." Said Hiccup

That sentence struck Stoic in some places no one dared, but he kept his cool.

"What?" said Stoic with obvious confusion and slight rage in his eyes.

"I know dad they have been hostile to us for years, but we don't have to fight them." Hiccup said, "It wasn't their fault that they attacked us for so many years, they had no choice, and they can be befriended, and tamed, like what I did with my Dragon."

"I-I'm sorry Hiccup, but I can't trust them yet." Replied Stoic

"But dad, they CAN be tamed, and you don't need to trust them, all I need is a group of volunteers, and then you can make your decision whether to trust them or not." Hiccup said, making his father think.

"Hmm…fine, you can have your volunteers, but good luck finding someone crazy enough to train a Dragon." Stoic said, also curious about the result.

"Thanks dad, don't worry you won't regret thi-." Hiccup didn't have time to finish his sentence, as a earth-shaking shock of lightning and an evil presence, filled the air.

"What in the name of Thor was that!" exclaimed Stoic, but Hiccup was already rushing towards the Dragon Training arena.

_Darn, that was definitely not natural; it came from the arena…THANE! Hold on I'm coming. _Thought Hiccup as he took Dragon form and flew to the arena.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Training Arena_

_Thane POV._

_BOOM. _Another strike of lightning hit the arena after Malthazar and my weapons hit.

"LIGHNING, STRIKE!" I shouted, charging my swords with the power of an electric storm, and then I brought it down on Malthazar.

He quickly moved out of the way, and my swords hit the ground, causing a large pillar of lightning to crash onto the spot my swords were on.

"DEATH, SLASH!" Malthazar called, attempting to strike me, missing by centimeters, his scythes hitting the wall, turning it to a deathly black.

"Grr…you are really annoying you know that!" I shouted, attempting to strike him down.

But he dodged it, sustaining only a minor cut.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that!" Shouted Malthazar, transforming into Night Fury form and flying straight for me.

I tried to dodge but he slammed into me, launching me towards the arena wall. I smashed into the wall, leaving a large crater, Malthazar came to investigate if I had died, but his mistake. I went into Dragon form and shot a fireball at Malthazar, but he was able to save himself, but not from my tackle. The tackle caught him off guard and we both tumbled towards the arena floor, I slammed him on the arena, and knocked the wind out of him. But it only took a few seconds to catch his breath and fling me away, again towards the arena wall. We both reverted back to human form, and he immediately charged straight for me, scythes ready to kill.

"Now you di-." He said, but didn't have time to finish, as a fireball hit him dead-on and nearly incinerated him.

"Get away from him." Shouted Hiccup, dropping from the sky, and unsheathing his blood-red blade Liferend.

"*Cough, who the heck are you." He asked

_Darn, the explosions must've attracted attention, I didn't want to get him involved, but I guess it's too late. _I thought

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, Dragonborn Night Fury." Said Hiccup

"So *cough you've got yourself some lackeys, eh Thane." He said.

"Lackeys, no." I replied, "Friends and allies, yes."

Then, all the Dragonborn and the entire village surrounded the arena, Bomber, the twins Spitshot and Spitfire, Terry, Natalie, Draco, Catherine, and all the villagers looking at Malthazar.

"Oh, well, this just got interesting." He said, "But like I said, I ain't here for you Thane, I came with a warning from Death."

"If you came here with a warning, why did you fight." I asked

"Meh, tried to see if I could beat you this time." He replied, grinning his creepy smile.

"I came to tell you that your little stunt on Dragon island may have set back Death by a few days, but only a few." He said, "He said he'll be here in less than a week, and you'll be dead in less than a week. And he want's the stone."

As soon as the Stone was mentioned, shock came over me.

"The stone! It's here!" I shouted, "Where is it!?"

"Beats me, he's been looking for it." He replied, "Well that's all I gotta say, see ya soon Thane, oh and I look forward to killing you myself."

"Wait, you think we can just let you leave, and who are you!" Hiccup called.

"Who am I, WHO AM I! I'm Malthazar Nightson, or as Thane knows me, his other half." He replied, transforming into Dragon form, leaving everyone staring at me.

_Darn, my life just go a whole lot harder. _ I thought, as I attempted to stand and walk away

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cove of Toothless, Dragonborn Camp_

_Astrid POV._

Ever since that other guy…what's his name…Malthazar…yeah…Malthazar. Ever since that guy Malthazar came to the village Hiccup and the other Dragon people have been trying to get that guy Thane to spill about who he is, but he hasn't said anything to anyone. But he hasn't met me. I made my way to the place Hiccup said his camp would be, and when I saw it, I kinda was surprised that he was able to set up all this. The camp consisted of eight tents, each for a specific Dragon breed. They were lined in two rows and in the middle was a small fire-pit. In the left side were the tents for, what I guessed, the Terrible Terror Terry, the Gronkle Bomber, the Nightmare Draco and the Night Fury Catherine. On the left side were the tents for the Zippleback Spitshot and Spitfire, the Nadder Natalie, and the Night Fury Thane. In the middle was Hiccup's tent and as he said, it served as his sleeping quarters and battle room. Each tent had it's own design, on the left, the Terror tent had a design of a Terror curled up in a ball, the Gronkle tent had the design of a Gronkle crushing a tree with its tail, the Nightmare tent had the design of a flaming Nightmare. On the right, the Zippleback tent had the design of the Zippleback heads blowing gas and igniting it, the Nadder tent had the design of the spikes on the Nadder's tail. And on the Night Fury tents, was the design of a Night Fury in a sky-view with its wings and tail outstretched. I headed straight for Thane's tent, but Hiccup stopped me.

"Whoa, hey Astrid, where are you going in such a rush?" he asked.

"I was…uh…looking for you!" I said, attempting to drive Hiccup away from my real goal.

"If you're thinking, Thane won't talk about his past, no matter how hard you try." He said, seeing straight through my lie.

"Well, I still will try." I replied.

"Well good luck to you." He said, giving me his signature smile, which made me blush slightly.

I then walked towards the tent of Thane.

_Well, here goes nothing. _I thought as I entered his tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Thane's Tent_

_Astrid POV._

I entered his tent, and surprised what was in it. I seemed to be surrounded by bookshelves, there were books about everything, from books about different species of animals, to lands that I never new. The bed was just a regular bed, but it had strange symbols stitched onto the blanket, there was a desk with a map of Berk with different colored markings on it. Everything was interesting, but there was only one thing missing…Thane.

"Hello, is anybody home?" I asked, but to empty space.

I assumed he had gone out, so I decided to snoop around. I searched the books, the desk, the bed, but nothing.

"Darn, so there is nothing here, maybe I should get goi-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as I tripped over a book and landed face-flat beside the bed.

I opened my eyes then I saw, under the bed, a notebook that looked fairly used and torn.

_What's this? _I thought, looking at the cover, which said _Journal_

_Hey, this must be Thane's journal, score! _I thought as I attempted to open the journal, but it wouldn't budge.

_Darn, why won't it budge? _I thought, then grey lettering appeared on the cover saying:

_DEATH is only the beginning._

_Death is only the beginning?_ I thought, _What does that mean, better ask Hiccup…wait I don't want him to know…but I need help, besides, he probably got smarter over the years, well smarter__**er**__. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cove of Toothless, Dragonborn Camp_

_Hiccup POV._

Astrid came running up to me after she "asked" Thane for answers.

"Hiccup!" she called.

"Astrid, did you ask Thane?" I asked.

"No, he wasn't there, but look what I found." She said, proudly holding up Thane's journal.

"Wait, that's Thane's journal!" I exclaimed

"I know, but I can't open it, and I was wondering if you can. You will open it right?" she asked

"Sorry Astrid, but I can't just peek into Thane's journal, it's not right." I said

"Aw come on, please?" she begged, giving me a stare that I couldn't possibly refuse.

"Gah, fine, I'll see what I can do." I said, reading the inscription on the cover.

"Yes, thanks Hiccup." She said, giving me a little kiss on the cheek.

I was a little stunned.

"Uhm…ok, so…uh, DEATH is only the beginning…hmmm…ah…no…ah…, I got it!" I said

"Well that was quick." Said Astrid, making me feel proud of myself, "Spit it out."

"See how the word 'death' is all capital." I said

"Oh yeah, I thought it was just a spelling error." She replied

"Magic wordings don't have spelling errors." I said, "I think the keyword to open the journal is another word for death."

"Oh, ok…hmm…what about death in Dragonese." She said.

"I know, but that would be too easy." I replied, "Let me think…wait…no that can't be…wait…hold on…yes I got it!"

"You have the answer?" she asked.

"Yes I do." I said bringing the journal closer, "Open, key: Thanatos."

After saying Thanatos, the journal popped open, revealing the 1st page.

"How did you know that?" asked Astrid

"Well, Thanatos is a representation of Death, Thane was very interested in that guy." I replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's read." She said

I reluctantly turned the page, even though I wanted to know about Thane, I felt bad, stealing his journal, but Astrid was undeniable, even after eight years. So as I turned the 1st page, I got a little peek a Thane's life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 6: The Journal

**Hey guys, I just wanted to ask a question. I was thinking to make another story in a different category than HTTYD, but I can't seem to change the category of the new story cause every time I try, it only shows the HTTYD category, could ya help me out?**

Chapter 6: The Journal

_Berk Present Day_

The Journal was very strange, it had the looks and pages of a regular notebook, but the words literally floated off the pages and formed in front of Hiccup and Astrid as memories of the person who wrote on the Journal.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" said Astrid

"I know, this notebook doesn't record writing, but memories!" said an astonished Hiccup

"Well then lets watch." Said Astrid

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Village of Dek_

_Unknown POV._

_Entry 1_

There shown on the Journal was the image of a farm with growing crops, a barn and a small house in the middle of everything. The entire farm rested on a high rock formation that was suspended by other formations, like a bunch of floating islands, only connected by wooden and stone bridges.

_I love this place _said the voice from the journal, who distinctively sounded like Thane.

_The sky, the sea, and the rock I live on. _Said the voice as it moved towards the picture of a little girl.

_That's my sister Catherine. _Said the voice, moving towards an image of a young man with short spiky jet-black hair and a large grin on his face.

_That's me, Thanatos. _Said the voice, directing Hiccup and Astrid's attention to the guy grinning.

"Wait, Thanatos?" asked Astrid, "Isn't this Thane's journal?"

"I don't know, why does Thane have someone else's journal, and why it that guy with Catherine?" asked Hiccup.

They saved most of their questions, as the voice on the journal continued to speak.

_My sister and me live in the village of Dek, but most people call it the floating village, considering that our ancestors built the village on top of floating rock formations over the sea. _Said the voice, _From what I know, our ancestors built the village here for three reasons, 1: it's well protected, 2: the rocks are full of resource, and 3: to be able to kill Dragons._

_See, this village may be well protected from Vikings, but not from Dragons _said the voice, _But the Deks have a certain hunger to kill the rarest and most powerful Dragons, call it a rite of passage._

_And coincidentally, lot's of Dragons, especially the rare ones, come to the village to gather food from us. _Said the voice as it shifted to the image of the village of Dek under a Dragon raid.

There on the picture Vikings were fighting Dragons, and the Dragons were some of the most rare Dragons ever seen.

_The Dragons here try to take the food, but the Vikings always hold them back. _Said the voice, shifting to a picture of some Vikings fighting a Snaptrapper.

_It gets dangerous at times so Catherine always stays in her room, while I try to protect her and my parents' farm. _Said the voice, shifting to the image of the guy Thanatos, fighting back a Nightmare.

_Although most of the most rare Dragons come here, there is nothing more valuable to kill, than a… _said the voice as a chilling scream pierced the air

"NIGHT FURY!" shouted one Viking

"GET DOWN!" shouted the other as a blue fire-bolt smashed a house

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Village of Dek_

_Thanatos POV._

_Entry 2_

_Well tonight was shocking…wait, that's an understatement, tonight was…beyond possible and sane. _Said the voice, _It would take forever for me to understand what I did, but I'll tell you now._

The image on the journal was that of Thanatos' farm, but at night.

_Last night, for once there was no Dragon Raids, but I heard something strange, a boom outside my house and on the field. _Said the Voice, _I decided to check it out, and was surprised…no…shocked beyond belief of what I saw._

Then the image showed Thanatos running outside of his house and onto the field, to see two Night Furies, one in battle position growling, and the other one on the ground whimpering.

_I was fairly frozen, and I did what anybody would do, I drew my sword. _Said the voice as it showed am image of Thanatos, drawing his sword and the Night Fury readying for battle._ Then I did what nobody would do I threw my sword away._

The image shifted into one where Thanatos threw his sword away, and the Night Fury calming down.

_And the finale, I did something anybody insane would do, I helped a Dragon. _Said the voice, as the image showed Thanatos trying to get close to the injured Dragon to get it into the basement.

"Here Dragon, I'm not gonna hurt you." Said Thanatos, calming the Dragon, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna help."

The Dragon just growled a little bit more

"Cmon, I can see your friend is hurt, and I have some food and medicine back at my house where I can help him." Said Thanatos

The Dragon just growled even more

"Wait…where I can help _her._" Said Thanatos

Saying her seemed to calm down the Dragon, allowing Thanatos to be able to get close to the injured Night Fury, and drag it to his house.

"Mnuuh, damn you weigh a lot." Said Thanatos as he dragged the injured Dragon to his house.

_It took a while, but I managed to get the injured Night Fury and the other Night Fury inside my cellar, where I could treat it. _Said the voice

_I managed to figure out that an arrow shot the injured Dragon, and it was stuck deep in her arm. _Said the voice

"Oh this is bad." Said Thanatos, looking at the other, he guessed male Night Fury

"There is an arrow in her arm, this is gonna be risky to take out." Said Thanatos,

But the Dragon gave a face saying, _"I don't care, just save her!"_

"Wow, you really care for her huh?" said Thanatos, gaining a nod from the other Dragon.

"Alright, this is gonna hurt, ok." Said Thanatos, hearing a grunt from the injured Dragon.

_I got some bandages, and medicine to try to prepare to save the injured Night Fury, and bandage myself if things go bad. _Said the voice.

The image showed Thanatos cleaning the wound of the Night Fury, and then attempting to remove the arrow, without getting torn to shreds by the thrashing Night Fury. The other Night Fury attempted to hold down the injured one, to help Thanatos remove the arrow.

_After a few minutes of intense medical procedures, the arrow finally came out, and the other Night Fury calmed down. Said the voice, And it took even longer for me to get Catherine to accept that the "monsters in the cellar" won't eat her for lunch._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Village of Dek_

_Thanatos POV._

_Entry 3_

_It's been about six weeks since I found those two Night Furies in my garden, and nothing has been the same. I soon learned more about Dragons in a few weeks than I could learn in a hundred years. _Said the voice, _And I've seen and done some things no other Viking would ever realize in their lifetimes._

The picture shifted to one where Thanatos and Catherine were playing with the Dragons, without attracting attention from the villagers.

_I've grown attached to the Dragon I saved, it…no…wait, she has been the most loyal and friendliest person here in the village. _Said the voice, _Catherine also feels the same way about the other male Dragon, and we've grown so attached that we decided to name the girl Dragon, Blackbolt, and Catherine decided on naming the boy Dragon Zaf._

_I've also done something that changed my view about Dragons for the rest of my life. _Said the voice, shifting to the image of Thanatos riding his Dragon Blackbolt, _I got to ride a Dragon._

"YAHOOOOO!" screamed Thanatos, as he dodged the different rock formations that made up Dek, "THIS IS COOL!"

_Riding a Dragon was the most exhilarating moment of my life, but unfortunately for Catherine, she was only nine years old. _Said the voice, _So, letting her ride a Dragon could put her life in Danger, but not for me._

"YAAAAA!" screamed Thanatos, as he nearly dodged a rock arch.

"Whew, that was close." Said Thanatos as his Dragon Zaf slapped him on the face with her ear.

"Ow, hey!" said Thanatos, not seeing the large stalagmite hanging under a rock arch.

_RAWR! _roared Blackbolt, attempting to warn Thanatos.

"What…oh sh-gah!" screamed Thanatos, as he and his Dragon hit the stalagmite, causing them to both fly back home, with small bruises on their eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Village of Dek_

_Thanatos POV._

_Entry 4_

_It was about a month since we found Blackbolt and Zaf and we have started to treat them like family. _Said the voice, _We've already tried setting them free, but they choose to stay with us, I think they also started to treat us like family to._

_All life was well, until we found something unsettling inside the attic. _Said the voice, as the image shifted to that of a dusty old attic, withThanatos coming through the trapdoor on the floor.

_I decided to clean out the attic, and as expected, Blackbolt came with me. _Said the voice

_I started shuffling things around when Zaf started growling at something, and immediately pounced. _Said the voice

"BLACKBOLT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Thanatos, watching Blackbolt come to him with some stuff in her mouth.

"Huh, what's this?" asked Thanatos as he removed the things, examining them.

_They seemed to be ordinary objects. _Said the voice, _The first one was a strange orb, that gave off a warm presence to it, while the other one looked like a stick wrapped around in a cloth, and there was a strange deathly aura surrounding it, but there was a note on the cloth that was addressed to Catharine. It seemed to have been a gift to her, but no gift I had ever seen._

_I decided to stop my cleaning mid way and bring the objects downstairs to examine both of them, before giving the strange stick to Catharine. _Said the voice, _But I had serious doubts about giving it to her, until I saw who the object was from._

_The object had the names of my parents, who were killed by Dragons about three years ago. _Said the voice, _I've missed them since, but to have a gift from them was overwhelming, and I couldn't wait to give it to Catherine. My first mistake. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Village of Dek_

_Thanatos POV._

_Entry 5_

_As Catherine started ripping open the fabric that covered the strange objects, I couldn't help to think that my parents might have been deranged. _Said the voice.

The image showed young Catharine and Thanatos, staring at the two strange objects brought from their parents' attic. The strange stick wasn't actually a stick, but a four-foot long katana with a skull ornament at the end of the hilt. The hilt was black with designs of red diamonds running along the front and the back. The blade was not very odd, just a regular sword blade, except that it was fairly broken, small cracks and chips were seen on the blade. Now the second item was an even odder gift, it was a rock about the size of Thanatos' head, and on the rock were strange blue inscriptions that neither Thanatos nor Catherine could make out.

"What is this big brother?" asked Catherine

"I don't know sis, but it was a gift from mom and dad, so it's gotta be important." Replied Thanatos

Just then the rock started to glow.

"Huh?" said Thanatos, drawing closer to the rock

_I had no idea of what the rock would do, _Said the voice, _or what it was, but it started to act strangely and I decided to investigate, my second mistake. _

As Thanatos reached out to touch the rock, a blue glow enveloped the rock, blinding me and my sister with a strange blue light.

"Gaaa!" screamed both Thanatos and Catherine, while their Dragons shrieked in surprise.

"_I am FREE!" _shouted something in the rock as a black mist poured out of the rock, taking a humanoid form, revealing a frightening man in a black cloak with strange armor on.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Thanatos weakly, causing the strange man to take a glance at Thanatos.

"_I am Death." _Replied the man, with a voice that literally almost sucked the life out of everyone in the room, _"And you, you must be the blood of the pure."_

He said those words pointing to Thanatos.

"Blood of the what?" asked Thanatos

"_Ah…I forgot you puny humans don't have any knowledge whatsoever. No matter, I have no use for you anymore." _Said the man picking up Thanatos by the neck and throwing him through a wall.

"THANATOS!" cried Catherine, causing the two Dragon Blackbolt and Zaf to charge at the strange man, but he merely deflected them with the flick of his wrist.

"*Kaaf" coughed Thanatos as blood drained from his forehead.

_That toss did more damage than I thought it would. _Said the voice, _It broke my arm, and a about three ribs, Blackbolt and Zaf however, due to their Dragon scales and endurance, only sustained some bruises and a broken leg on each._

"_Ha, puny humans, you can only take so much for your bodies to completely break apart." _Said the man, averting his attention to Catherine

"Sta-stay away from me." Cried Catherine, while grabbing the katana and pointing it to the man

"_Well this is a rather odd spectacle." _Exclaimed the man, _"A small child, wielding one of the most powerful weapons in the known world, come on, take your best shot."_

"HAAA!" shouted Catherine as she attempted to swing the katana at the man, continually missing him.

"_HAHAHAHAHA!" _laughed the man, _"Pathetic."_

The man then clutched Catherine by her neck and held her up in the air.

"CATHERINE!" cried Thanatos

"_Well now let's see how much this puny human can take before her neck snaps." _Said the man

"Th-th-anatos." Muttered Catherine as the man choked the life out of her.

_I felt my anger swell up inside of me, it took over and all the pain in my body left and I charged at the man, tackling him, freeing Catherine, but putting my life in danger once again. _Said the voice, showing the image of Thanatos charging at the man.

"_Grr, get away from me you insect." _Swore the man, as he punched Thanatos in the gut, breaking one more rib.

"*Coff." Coughed Thanatos, coughing blood

"_You will now face your end." _Said the man, slowly crushing Thanatos' windpipe

"Gak, ur." Choked Thanatos

_While I was there slowly being choked, Catherine was letting her emotions fly, grabbing the sword and channeling all her emotions into it. _Said the voice

The image showed Catherine picking up the sword, tears in her eyes, and light grey energy surrounding the katana.

"LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" shouted Catherine, slashing the sword in the air, causing a large light-grey energy slash to charge at the man.

"_What!" _exclaimed the man, instantly dropping me and jumping to avoid the slash of energy.

"_So, you learned how to use the Soul Cleaver." _Said the man as he dodged another one of the energy slashes

"_Well, let's see if you can handle this." _said the man, as he deflected a slash back at Catherine.

_I only had moments to save Catherine, and she couldn't dodge her own attack and I did the only thing any good brother would do. _Said the voice, as the image showed the energy slash shooting back at Catherine, and her freezing from fear.

But instead of light grey energy slash hitting her, she was pushed by Thanatos himself.

_Time just seemed to slow down in those final moments with Catherine. _Said the voice

"B-brother." Said a wide eyed Catherine

Thanatos just gave her the final smile she would see from him.

"BROTHER!" shouted Catherine as the slash of light grey energy blasted Thanatos and surrounded him, but instead of Thanatos, two guys, who looked exactly like Thanatos came flying out in opposite directions, one slamming into the wreckage of the house, the other flying next to the man.

"Brother!" Catherine cried, heading over to the Thanatos in the wreckage of the house.

"_Hmm, this one is still alive, he could be useful, and anyways I've got what I wanted." _Said the man as he picked up the other Thanatos near him and sprouted large tattered Dragon wings and flew away.

"Brother hang on." Said Catherine with tears in her eyes as Zaf and Blackbolt limped over and looked at their masters.

They seemed to take pity on Thanatos and repay him for saving Blackbolt's life, and breathed blue fire at Thanatos' wounds.

At first Catherine was shocked, but she saw that the blue fire started healing Thanatos, and soon enough he woke up.

"Uhn, what happened." Grunted Thanatos

"You were injured, but Blackbolt and Zaf healed you brother Thanatos." Said Catherine.

"Thanatos? I'm not him, I'm Thane." Said Thanatos, or Thane as he called himself

"What? No silly, you're Thanatos, right?" said Catherine, worried about her brother's mental state.

"No, I'm pretty sure my name is Thane, why do you keep calling me that?" replied Thane.

"Oh no." exclaimed Catherine, looking at her brother, if it was her brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk Present Day_

_No POV._

"Whoa." Exclaimed both Astrid and Hiccup in unison, as they both let out their feelings about seeing "Thane's" Journal

"So wait…from what I understand, Thane and Thanatos are the same person?" asked Astrid

"For once, I have no idea." Replied Hiccup

"Then maybe I can clarify." Said a voice behind them.

Hiccup and Astrid instantly turned around, only to see a pretty angry Thane leaning on a tree trunk.

"Th-Thane!" exclaimed Hiccup, "We…uh…didn't mean to-"

"Steal my…no…_his _Journal, peek into his secrets and think that I wouldn't find out?" scolded Thane, "I should tie you both together, stick you on a catapult and launch you at Death the moment he goes within range of this village."

Hiccup and Astrid both thought their lives were over, until Thane's angry look melted down.

"But I won't do any of that." Said Thane, relaxing Hiccup and Astrid, "I will only explain what the Journal didn't. After young Catherine explained everything, we decided to leave Dek, the villagers already found out about Blackbolt and Zaf, which made it even more difficult. We both decided if we were to leave we would take most of our parents' belongings, and I found the journal you were just reading in the attic. As Catherine and me were flying, we both dosed off, eventually waking in the Cave I found to be an ancient Dragonborn library. I learned all the knowledge of the Dragonborn and the stages of bonding, and eventually was able to cast the final stage on Catherine and myself. I also learned what Death meant by 'pureblood', it means the original Night Fury, the true son or daughter of lightning and death themselves, or specifically, my…no… _our_ mom and dad."

Hiccup and Astrid were still wide-eyed and listening to Thane's story.

"I know this because I was able to learn Dragonese and ask Blackbolt, and I even tested my blood. But there was only one problem, when Malthazar and I broke away from each other, we each took a part of the pureblood of Thanatos with us, Malthazar became the son of Death, while I became the son of Lightning." Said Thane, "We also split some of Thanatos' emotions, for example, I got cold anger and calmness, but with a kind heart and mercy, while Malthazar may be cheerful and exiting, but he is sadistic and immoral. We both were able to channel our power into two weapons, my Sky Breakers and his Spirit Slashers and use them in battle. I soon also found out that the sword our parents gave to Catherine is called the Soul Cleaver, a weapon that could literally tear your soul in two, like what happened to Thanatos. And the stone was actually a prison for the rest of Black Death's minions, think of it as a prison for clones of Death."

Hiccup and Astrid were more shocked to hear that there was not one, but a whole prison of Black Deaths.

"Why were they all imprisoned." Asked Astrid

"Well you wouldn't want to keep a bunch of magic-powered warlords, crime lords, murderers and evil kings and queens roaming around the world would you?" said Thane

"Point taken." Replied Astrid

"So that is what Black Death is here for, to free the others trapped in that stupid rock!" shouted Hiccup, "You said he was here to kill us!"

"He was and is, but now I think his true goal has diverted from killing us, to freeing his people." Said Thane

"Well our lives just got a whole lot harder." Said Hiccup as they all looked into the distance, almost looking at their inevitable deaths.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 7: Dragon Training

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late, MAJOR writer's block! Oh ya, and I got some examples of what everyone looks like (just base depictions, they don't really look like that, I'm trying my best people):  
**

**Hiccup: ** art/Hiccup-Haddock-HTTYD-2-337675490** or ** art/Passing-of-the-Years-Hiccup-158725162

**Thane: ** art/Toothless-And-Hiccup-309989868 **(Just imagine him less cheery, without the dragon, and longer hair. Remember only base depictions!)**

**Catherine: ** art/Trout-ages-173918458 **(Look at 18)**

**Couldn't find a lot of pics, so these are who I got.**

Chapter 7: Dragon Training

_Berk Present Day_

_Hiccup POV._

It's been two days since we learned about Thane, and he hasn't really spoken to Astrid and I, and the only time he does speak is about Death's status and the defenses around Berk. So far, Bomber, Spitshot and Spitfire have supplied the village with special bombs designed for massive explosions and shrapnel damage, considering that Death's forces outnumber us 1-100. Bomber also has helped Gobber in the forge, creating a secret weapon he calls the "Sparrow Arrows", he hasn't told anybody what it does, but it sure seems important so as Spitshot said, "leave the artist to his art". Terry also started working on magic booby traps set in the air all around the village, so if anyone or anything accidentally trips one, they'll probably be sent to the eighth world or something, you never know. Well, today we were going to discuss if we could be able to train some villagers to ride Dragons, only that would be next to impossible.

My dad called an urgent meeting in the Grand Hall, and as the Dragonborn entered the Grand Hall, we found the whole village chatting about what the meeting was about, the Dragonborn, and a whole lot of other stuff that I didn't need to know. I saw Astrid in the crowd and my heart fluttered slightly, that's been happening ever since I had my little "dream chat" with her.

"Order, Order!" shouted my dad, causing the whole hall to quiet down,

"Now, you're probably wonderin' why y'all are ere'." Said my dad, causing murmurs from the crowd, "Well, it wasn't my idea to call this meeting, it was these Dragon-folk who requested this, so I'll now give the floor to them."

Dad stepped to the side, allowing Thane, Catherine, Natalie, Draco, Bomber, Spitshot, Spitfire, Terry and myself to go in front of the crowd.

"Now you all may or may not know, but my name is Thane, and these are my companions Catherine, Natalie, Draco, Bomber, Spitshot, Spitfire, Terry and Hiccup."

As soon as he said Hiccup, the whole village broke into a series of murmurs like, "Why is _he _there?" or "That traitor, siding with Dragons." Honestly I couldn't care less about what they said.

"We would like to confirm some things, yes there is a threat that comes to Berk, and truthfully, your normal Viking defenses and strategy will probably get you all killed within two _minutes. _But-" Said Thane, interrupted by a multitude of shouts and screams from the villagers.

_Way to put it bluntly Thane. _I thought, and as if he heard me glared in my direction before my father silenced the village.

"SILENCE!" shouted my dad, ceasing the villagers' rant.

"Now as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, you wouldn't last long, HOWEVER, there is a way for you to strengthen your defenses and offenses." Said Thane, earning some murmurs and whispers from the villagers.

"Well then tell us yer' great plan, _Sir Dragonborn_." Said Mildew with extra venom in his tone.

"The only way is for some of you Vikings to volunteer yourselves for our Dragon Training, if you can survive that, you can gain an added weapon and ally to your village." Said Thane.

That's when the dam broke, the entire village, Mildew included, started shouting things like: "You're mad!" or "You'll get us all killed!"

"QUIET!" shouted my father, once again silencing the village, "Alright, one at a time let's start with yo-"

Dad was interrupted by the sudden shout of Mildew.

"Oi, ow' do you propose we _train _those man eating, fire breathing monsters who kill hundreds of us every day?" shouted Mildew, with the backing of the entire village, "An' besides who would be mad enough to accept this offer?"

"Did you Vikings ever think, the Dragons may kill hundreds of us, but we massacre thousands of them every day!" I said, looking at the villagers, especially Mildew dead in the eye, "Don't you think that what they do to us we do worse to them?"

"They steal our livestock, our food, explain that!" shouted one villager

"They steal it because they're forced to, the Dragons don't eat meat they eat fish!" I said, "The only reason why the Dragons stole and killed was in self defense and because they had no choice. I mean did you ever think about what you're killing before killing it?"

My little speech caused most of the village to look down.

"Well, besides that, who do you think has the sanity to train with Dragons?" muttered Mildew, audible to most of the village.

_Gods I hate that old man. _I thought

"I'll join." Said a voice from the back.

This caused every person in the room to look behind them, to see Astrid Hofferson raising her hand. Everyone was shocked, heck even I was shocked.

"Yes, finally another female." Whispered Natalie.

"Astrid, you?" exclaimed my dad

"Yeah, might as well give it a shot." Astrid said calmly

"Well then, any more volunteers?" asked Thane

"Hey if Astrid's gonna try, then we're coming with her." Exclaimed Snotlout proudly, gesturing to the rest of the gang, Fishleggs and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Well unexpected, but Snotlout, Astrid, Fishleggs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut will participate as volunteers for the Dragon training for the sake of village protection!" shouted my dad, "If there are no further requests or subjects of discussion, meeting adjourned."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Training Arena_

_Astrid POV._

After the meeting I was bombarded by questions from villagers, asking me why I joined the Dragonborn, and I gave them all the same reply, I ignored them. After dodging questions and all, I was able to make it to the Arena to find Hiccup waiting for me while the rest of the Dragonborn were sitting outside watching..

"Well, congrats' Astrid, you're the 1st one to get here." Said a smiling Hiccup

"Erm…well, you know." I stuttered, "I had my free time, so…I-uh…went over here."

"I thought it best that I would be the one to train you." Said Hiccup, "Is that ok?"

"Um, yeah…its…uh…cool!" I said.

_Grr, I hate that smile, makes me act like a fool. _I thought, mentally face palming myself.

"Don't look now cause it seems like everyone else just arrived." Said Hiccup.

I didn't have time to reply when I heard the shouts of my friends.

"Hey Astrid!" shouted Fishleggs, waving his ridiculously large arms; seriously what does this guy eat?

"So Astrid, ready for the craziest thing we've ever done in our lives?" asked an exited Ruffnut.

"Well I guess so." I said nervously, rubbing my arm.

"What's wrong Strid', Terror got your tongue?" Asked Snotlout

I swore I heard someone shout "Hey!" in the background, but I decided to ignore it.

"No it's just-" I was interrupted by Hiccup's voice.

"Welcome everyone to Dragon Training!" he shouted, causing everyone to see him standing just in front of the entrance. Wait, wasn't he in front of me?

"I know what you all may be thinking 'this is crazy', or 'we're gonna die'. Well you couldn't be farther from the truth." He said, disappearing from his position at the entrance.

"Whoa, where'd Useless go?" asked Snotlout, everyone just shrugged and looked around.

"Probably hiding from us, too scared to face us Useless!" shouted Tuffnut

"Actually, I'm right here." Whispered Hiccup from behind Tuffnut, making him jump and scream like a girl, not that it's bad screaming like a girl, but…ugh, you get the point.

"Wow, how did you do that Hiccup!" exclaimed Fishleggs

"Trade secret." He replied, "Now, enough fooling around, let's get started."

Hiccup then walked over to the Dragon cages, and put his hand on the release lever.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Said Spitfire, smiling devilishly at his twin.

"Ok, normally we would take you all to Dragon Island to find a Dragon for yourself, but under the…_ circumstances,_ we're gonna have to use these Dragons, and unfortunately for you most of these Dragons hate your guts." said Hiccup, making me more nervous by the second, "I also took the liberty to remove the weapons, in case any of you get tempted."

"Tempted to do what?" asked Fishleggs, but the question was ignored by Hiccup.

"Alright, now who goes 1st?" asked Hiccup

"I'll take the first turn, if a Dragon's gonna be mine, might as well pick the 1st before everyone." Stated Snotlout smugly.

"Well since you're going first lout', I have the perfect Dragon for you." Said Hiccup, sadistically grinning, what he had in store creped everyone out and we all took a step back, "Meet the Monstrous Nightmare, FIREWORM!"

Just as he said Fireworm, the cranked open the gate of the Nightmare, allowing it to burst out in all its fiery glory.

"Wait, I change my MIIIIND!" shouted Snotlout as he ran around chased by a Monstrous Nightmare. Now I figured out the reason for taking out the weapons.

"Have fun!" shouted Hiccup, while the other Dragonborn were laughing their hearts out, except for Thane, who unfortunately couldn't laugh.

Snotlout was running around the Arena screaming and shouting, while everyone was laughing, including me. Finally Hiccup got tired of seeing Snotlout fail miserably and started to help him out.

"Ugh, Snotlout!" shouted Hiccup

"WHAT?!" screamed Snotlout, dodging a fire breath from the Nightmare.

"I've grown tired of watching you, so I'll give you a tip, stop running and try to calm the Nightmare down." Calmly stated Hiccup

"How in Odin's name am I supposed to do that?" shouted Snotlout

"Stop running and put your hand in front of you." Said Hiccup

Snotlout, following Hiccup's orders, immediately stopped and put his hand in front of him, closing his eyes. The Nightmare also stopped chasing him and skittered to a halt, stopping inches away from Snotlout's hand. The Dragon curiously sniffed his hand before turning to Hiccup. The Dragon Fireworm started grunting and hissing at Hiccup, while he hissed back, honestly I'll never understand that secret language of his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Training Arena_

_Hiccup POV._

Fireworm immediately stopped and turned to me.

"_Give me one good reason not to bite his hand off Dragonborn." _Said Fireworm

"_Because if you do, you loose your only chance of freedom." _I replied, making his eyes widen but then turn back into slits.

"_And why would I risk becoming this…_Viking's_ pet." _Spoke Fireworm with venom.

"_Would you rather go back to the cage." _I snapped, _"Besides, this human will not hurt you, not while I'm here."_

"_Grr, fine, I trust the Dragonborn so I'll play along, for now." _Said Fireworm slowly inching towards Snotlout's hand, until they made contact.

"Hey I-I did it!" exclaimed Snotlout happily.

"Good job lout'." I said

"_I promise Fireworm, you won't regret doing this." _I spoke, earning a glare from Fireworm.

"_We'll see." _He said menacingly

"Alright whose next?" I asked causing everyone to charge forward.

_This is gonna be rough. _I thought as I decided on who was going to pick their Dragon next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Training Arena_

_Hiccup POV._

For the next hour or so, I was able to get everyone acquainted with their own Dragon. Snotlout, of course, was able to tame Fireworm the Monstrous Nightmare, Fishleggs chose the Gronkle Meatlug, although I was surprised that even the Gronkle could hold Fishleggs on her back, considering Fish's size and weight. The twins picked the Zippleback Barf and Belch, Ruff took Barf and Tuff took Belch **(I'm not sure if it's the other way around or what)**, I could have sworn that they were about to fire gas and sparks at each other, but I let the feeling pass. Astrid, after debating whether to bug me for another Night Fury, or chose a Dragon from the Arena, chose the Dragon from the Arena. She picked a Zippleback named Stormfly, at first, Stormfly tried to impale Astrid several times, but I eventually calmed her down enough to let Stormfly bond with Astrid. After a few fireballs and snickers from the other Dragonborn I organized Astrid and the rest in a neat line.

"Now you've all picked out your Dragon, but how good are you in training them." I said, gaining confused looks from everyone, "Hmm, maybe an example is in order."

I then rolled up my sleeve, revealing the symbol of my final bond with Toothless, my black Night Fury tattoo. Everyone looked at it with shock and awe.

"Hiccup, since when did you get a tattoo?" asked Fishleggs

"Well it is more than a tattoo Fish." I said, chanting a spell in ancient Dragonese:

"_We formed a bond long ago"_

"_To form onto one body and soul alone"_

"_Now I call upon thee"_

"_The Dragon resting within me"_

"_TOOTHLESS!"_

After saying Toothless, white mist surrounded my arm and dissipated, revealing the miniature Night Fury that was my Dragon Toothless resting on my palm. Everyone was gaping at the sight of a tiny Night Fury.

"_Hey boss, whacha- waaa people!" _screamed Toothless

"_Don't worry Toothless, I'm just training them." _I said, _"I need you to help me."_

"_Sure boss anything." _He said

"_Could you change back to full size?" _I asked, I may be an experienced Dragonborn, but I normally didn't have to let Toothless go back to full size.

See, when a Dragonborn summons his/her Dragon back into the physical world, it takes up a lot of energy from the Dragon and the Dragonborn, and re-summoning an already bonded Dragon to full size takes an enormous amount of energy, which is why me or the other Dragonborn don't often try.

"_Alright boss, just give me a second." _Said Toothless as more white mist surrounded my arm, eventually surrounding Toothless in a ball of white mist, while everyone was watching with interest.

I then threw the ball into the air, and it grew in size and dissipated, revealing Toothless in full size, causing everyone to jump back, even the Dragons. After a few seconds I felt a burning sensation in my chest, but I didn't show it.

"_Boss you ok?" _asked Toothless.

Since we're linked we can feel what each other feels, meaning if I get hurt, Toothless feels it too.

"_Yeah bud, I'm fine." _I said.

"Wow, I've never seen one up close, well not counting when you landed in the village Hiccup." Exclaimed Fishleggs, inspecting Toothless.

"_Boss, can I eat this guy, he's creeping me out." _Asked Toothless

"_Toothless, you need to relax, and don't eat my friends." _I replied

"So this is the Dragon you made friends with?" asked Astrid

"Yeah." I replied, "Anyways, I brought out Toothless to show you guys how to train your Dragon."

Over the next five hours, I taught everyone the things the Dragonborn and I knew about training Dragons, their strengths, weaknesses, how to calm them or baisic training, I even told them the different types and species, courtesy of Fishleggs. Several times I had to put out somebody's butt, cause they made a mistake and the Dragon lit their butts on fire, and after a few fires and explosions I was able to get everyone on a Dragon.

"Alright everyone, now that you're on your Dragon, time to fly!" I said grinning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Training Arena_

_Astrid POV._

"Alright everyone, now that you're on your Dragon, time to fly!" said Hiccup, grinning like a madman.

_Oh no this isn't gonna end well. _I thought as all the Dragons stepped out of the ring while all the Dragonborn took their places beside each Dragon.

"Now the key to flying is that you're in control, but also your Dragon." Said Hiccup, slightly confusing me, "It's like this, don't be too aggressive or the Dragon won't respond, or throw you off his/her back, don't be too soft, or the Dragon will take control and throw you off its back."

"So, we're mean, we fall to our doom, if we're nice, we fall to our doom." Said Ruffnut

"Pretty much, just be in control, but also allow your Dragon to make its own decisions." Said Hiccup, "Alright everyone, time to fly."

The Dragonborn shifted into Dragon form and stood beside the Dragon of the same species.

"Ready, set aaaand…" said Hiccup, readying me.

"GO!" He shouted

We all lifted off the ground and found ourselves in the air.

"OH MY GOOOODS!" I shouted

Most of us were slamming into each other and the rocks, it was amazing that we weren't thrown off yet, but I think it had something to do with the constant grunts and snorts from the other Dragonborn.

After another hour crashing and flailing, we finally got in control.

"This is AWESOME!" I screamed as I flew over the village.

"You like what you see?" asked Hiccup flying beside me.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking down at all the people and houses.

"I know, never get tired of seeing this." replied Hiccup

I looked at his face and I didn't see the young, scrawny screw-up of a Viking, I saw a strong man that could fight and beat anything, even the gods themselves.

_All right, stop thinking like that, you're Astrid and he-he… Dang it, face facts Astrid, he is HOT! _I mentally screamed, blushing at my own thoughts.

"Hey Astrid, you ok?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

This broke me out of my trance.

"Wha-yes, I'm fine, perfectly fine." I said, mustering up the strength to spit out a proper sentence.

"Alright, ok everyone, land, we'll continue tomorrow." Said Hiccup, signaling the other Dragonborn to help everyone land their Dragons.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Training Arena_

_Toothless POV._

After everyone left I sat alone with Hiccup on the Arena floor.

"_Hey bud, it's been a while since we talked." _He said

"_Whadya mean boss, we talk all the time?" _I replied

"_I mean in person, whenever we talk you're always so…so" _he said, searching for the last word.

"_Small?" _I added

"_Yeah, small." _He replied, _"Everything's been so crazy, I mean finding you, leaving Berk, beating Red Death, meeting Thane and everyone else, and coming back."_

"_Yeah, our lives are crazy." _I replied.

"_Heh, so it seems you've found your mate again, eh boss?" _I slyly said, causing Hiccup to blush heavily.

"_Wh-what, we are not mates, we-we are just friend." _He nervously sputtered out.

"_Suuuure you are, and I have a wife who's been to the moon." _ I sarcastically replied

"_Grr, stop it!" _he shouted, making me laugh, or grunt happily, Hiccup says it's laughing.

We continued to talk about just random stuff.

"_Hey, if I can turn into a Dragon, can you turn into a human?" _he asked.

"_Wha-ugh, boss we've been together for years and you still don't know that I can't." _I replied, _"C'mon boss, it may work for you, but it don't work for me."_

"_Okay, okay, just askin' bud." _He said, his hands up.

"_Hey, does it feel weird when you change from human to Dragon, I can't tell cause that's the only time our bond numbs and I've been wanting to ask you that?" _I said

"_Well, it feels like you get mashed up then reformed, so it hurts a little, but not that much." _He replied.

"_Oh, good to know." _I said

Hiccup then got an idea.

"_Hey Toothless, it's been a while since we went flying together, I mean, with me on your back." _He said, I caught on before he continued.

"_Alrighty then," _I said standing up, _"let's go!"_

Hiccup soon also stood up and he seated himself on my back.

"_Ready bud?" _he asked.

"_Ready boss!" _I excitedly replied, this reminded me of the time we faced Red Death, it wasn't a pleasant experience, but it was one of the times Hiccup and me felt as one.

"_Aaaand…GO!" _he said, signaling me to jump up into the air.

We flew all across Berk, even over the other Dragonborn, Thane was eying us oddly and Hiccup just gave him a thumbs up.

_Good ol' Hiccup. _I thought as we flew for the next hour or so, later landing in camp and falling asleep in our tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. AN

**Hello everyone, I've decided to rewrite this story. I saw a lot of errors when I read it and frankly I face palmed myself. So I've decided to rewrite this story sometime later, thank you for listening (or reading).**


End file.
